


The Musician (Sans x Reader)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, M/M, Magic, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Monsters, Music, Other, Papyrus is a smol cinnabun, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, monster reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: You were just a simple monster, you looked human, so you stayed away from society. Only peeking out to play on your piano, filling the nighttime streets of Snowdin with your music.Until it comes along.Sinister, killer, unclean, you know that you must stop it, but how can you. When your human appearance is more likely to get you killed than to help them listen to you.Unless, you don't go to them at all, you go to him.





	1. Nice to Dream

You sat there, your fingers running along the keys of the piano swiftly as you created a happy tune. You didn’t like when people frowned, so you kept your sad melodies to yourself, they weren’t for times like these. You liked to bring some peace and bliss to fellow residents of the town.

The people walked the streets of Snowdin happily, enjoying the music, even if they didn’t know where it came from. Even the people that wondered didn’t act on it. They didn’t want the music to go away, so if the person wanted to remain anonymous, that would be fine.

So with that knowledge you continued to slam you’re your fingers onto the monotonously colored keys, causing the beat to pick up and the music to gain volume. It was becoming eerier, more mysterious and bone-chilling. You glanced from the edge of the forest, seeing you had their attention gripped from the change of pace.

You let a small smile tug at the corners of your mouth as you listened to the words in your head as the melody rang out. Leading the song forward and giving it a powerful meaning, the key to putting your soul into a song, was to feel it in your heart.

They lyrics spoke to you, holding you hostage to its desire. You gladly gave it control as you distantly felt your fingers flying. You finally stopped suddenly, signaling that it was over. However abruptly it ended, you thought the ending spoke more volumes of the mood than the actual harmonies and crescendos.

You felt the dark splotches around your eyes direct the light away, making it easier to see as the dawn began to peak into the now quiet village. It wasn’t as bright as the day light on the surface, but you had adapted to it anyway. The night was always your terrain. No even more so.

You couldn’t risk being seen, the black skin, almost looking like water color paint stuck to your skin. You looked like a human, you knew the difference though. You had tried so hard to scrub it off, but it never would wash away. You were a monster that was your life. It wouldn’t have bothered you, if the few you had met weren’t convinced you were human.

Pale skin, only four limbs, the only thing that would distinguish you between either sides was what caused you so much pain. Not the black skin, or the odd appearance of your (E/C) eyes. It was what held you from defending yourself from the other monsters.

You shook your head, you didn’t like to think about that. Your (H/C) hair went everywhere as it swung with your head. The black around your eyes grew darker for an instant as you hair automatically rearranged itself into a neat braid.

You waved at your outdoor piano as it faded from sight as you made your way to your actual home. It was deep within the forest, secluded, perfect for an isolated monster such as yourself.

You took off your messenger bag and pulled out your sheet music. Putting it on the table as your eyes drooped slightly. The splotches stretched and darkened again as you took as step and ended across the small open room that was your home. You fell against the soft covers of your bed.

Your mouth was a straight line as you remembered when you first started to perform in the night for Snowdin. People would chase you away, trying to catch a glimpse of your fleeing figure. You always kept a close eye, cautious, and made sure when they made a movement toward you, you bolted.

You remembered a time when there was a female, she gave you a run for your money. Never giving up, throwing her attacks at your soul, though you were impressed. Not many would be able to easily see your soul. Not even when you were younger and revealed it for a fair fight.

So you gave her a constellation prize, though, you looked to your beanie that you had dropped at the front door. You did miss your scarf, it was a nice compliment to your hat, plus it was warm.

You didn’t care that you were still wearing your green cargo shorts, or that you were still in your black t-shirt. You felt drained from the day as you curled into the freezing blankets of your bed. You shivered slightly and shifted your jaw. You hoped it would get warmer soon.

You watched the snow drift down, the wind harshly slamming it against your only window before your own half-lidded eyes. You felt so at home here, and wouldn’t leave, but sometimes you wished it could be a little warmer sometimes. Not everyone had heating, or company to share the cold with.

You simply ignored that thought and wrapped yourself in the slowly warming blanket and laud against the soft material of the bed. It would become brighter soon, you would just continue to play your music. Maybe one day you would feel safe showing yourself to play in the center of the town. Maybe even drink or eat in the local bar, it was run by a flame man, it was probably so warm and cozy there.

You fantasied about sitting in the town, giving and getting smiles as you played in the brighter daylight. No one judging your eyes, your darkness, your appearance. It was a nice picture, but impossible, you had learned that long ago. You knew that as you drifted off to sleep the words fresh in your mind.

The world slowly became warmer and lighter as you faded into unconsciousness, feeling content after a night of filled with songs and happiness. It would never least, but you could always try again. There was no harm in that right?

Maybe there was, but that didn’t stop you. If it was a terrible thing to want, if playing what made you happy made you a horrible person. You would continue to do it, even for a temporary joy to bring. It was a dream, which would never last. It would always end.

Even so, it was still nice to dream.


	2. Night of Endless Music

You sat at your down, situated on your calves, staring as your open door in slight disappointment. In yourself and in the situation. Disappointed in the snow covering the opening of your house, you couldn’t go out to play music tonight. Also in yourself for your first thoughts.

‘I guess I’m, snowed in’ you frown in slight disgust with yourself, you couldn’t believe you would even. You gave a weak smirk, okay, maybe it was even a little funny. You give a breathless laugh through your nose as you finally get up.

You pause as you push away your music sheets and they accidently float away and land next to your snow shovel. You suddenly feel a weird swelling of resolve fill your chest, overflowing the area where your soul rested in your being.

It took control as you picked up the sheets of paper, neatly organizing them into your over the shoulder bag. Fixing it across your body you grab the shovel and an ice pick. You were confused as you began to attack the wall of ice and snow.

You had never felt such a strong, determination, it was filling you with a willpower that spoke to you. You needed to play your melodies, your tunes, you needed to spend the happiness you longed for.

You finally broke through and pulled on your hat. Clawing your way up the small incline you had carved, you breached the stiff cold air. You closed the door and stood on top of the feet of snow. Your body was light so you could walk on it with no problem, so you ditched the shovel, but kept the ice pick.

Something, just wasn’t right. You could feel it coiling in the frozen air, almost suffocating you. There was something sinister in the atmosphere, you could tell that everyone deserved a bit of happiness before it revealed itself. It was still midday, though your body didn’t feel tired at all as you finally fell onto your piano bench.

You little keyboard was still functioning pretty well, it was on incline of a hill. So the snow made a perfectly level plain to it, almost leading you to sit down. You brushed yoru hair back with a flick of your wrist, freeing it from a braid as it fell down. Swirling in the wind as you put your fingers and pushed down.

You could almost immediately feel the surprise and energy as you made the music louder and more joyful. You had a goal, it wasn’t night, so you could at least hope for this outcome.

You smiled as you felt people drop their things and make your vision a reality as some began to dance on the streets. The kids laughing and dancing, causing some of the adults to join in on the ‘festivities’.

They didn’t know what spurred the now visible and shadowy figure to play at this time. They could see you playing and you hair flowing, but they didn’t question the occasion as they smiled in your direction and indulged in the happy and infectious atmosphere. They couldn’t feel the heavy and dark aura, and you hoped they wouldn’t as you played through the night.

You continued well into the night, even as your senses screamed at you as you saw the female, holding in her hand your scarf. You could tell she felt the air of darkness, even colder than the weather. That was probably why she let you be.

You, in turn, overlooked her presence, and the sensation of her two companions’ eyes burrowing into your image of your unclear form. You felt your shoulder curve into your small frame as you shrunk slightly under their watch stares.

You watched from the corner of your eye as one of them nudged the others to get their attention away. The tallest one soon jumped away, clearly yelling or laughing as he joined in the dancing. Dragging the female with him you turned away. Sitting straighter again as you could only feel some wandering eyes.  
Except for one, one pair of eyes.

You let the feeling go unnoticed to your fingers as you played. You let your eyes close as they went pitch black, before going slightly transparent again as the music in front of your eyes was replaced by an invisible force.

You felt curious and alarmed gazes burn into your body. They couldn’t see your eyes, or even see you clearly. Those who weren’t familiar of your reputation drew closer, until the ones who knew of your hesitation around others stopped them, or distracted them.

You felt your own happiness as you realized some monsters in this village cared about you, respecting your fears, even if they had never met you. They wanted you to stay, even if it wasn’t on their terms.

You felt joy light up in you as you played on the old worn keyboard with strong fast strokes, not ceasing. This new found light battled the exhaustion, and made all feelings of loneliness or shame leave. You felt invigorated. As you played until the dawn broke once again.

You smiled a little wider, even though your fingers and arms were screaming at you. You willed your eyes to darken as your music packed itself up and the piano imitation turn off.

You forced yourself to your feet as you walked on shaky legs home. It was starting, you could feel it. So you choose now to hide away, until it passed, then you could play again. To whoever was left, you could be jubilant, for surviving whatever was to come.

You staggered as you almost made it to your home as your vision darkened in the brightening light. The splotches became darker as you tried to will yourself home. You failed as you soon collapsed, completely exhausted.

You were too far gone to notice as hands lifted you up and carried you from your position on the icy snow in front of the door to inside the freezing flat. They placed you down onto your bed, covering you in a blanket after placing your bag down. Then leaving as small pants of breath left your nose as you slept peacefully.

Feeling even brighter than when you left the town.


	3. Determination

You forced your eyes open from their groggy state, you whined slightly. Burrowing your head into the nice smelling cloth around your neck. You soon were able to process that as nice as it smelt, it wasn’t yours. You soon shot up, tugging the material off and looking at the soft red scarf.

You looked around again, surprised as you remembered collapsing on the snow, not on your bed. You wavered, until finally wrapping your slender fingers around the scarf and replacing it on the empty space around your neck.

It wasn’t yours, but it certainly was nice.

Your bare foot soon hit something and you jumped back a bit. You soon slithered your arm down to grab the obstacle and pulled it to your level. You looked at it surprised, it was your book bag, well, music bag.

You set it on the bed after going through the sheets of music, you thanked Asgore that you laminated them. Lamination is forever.

You smiled at your own silliness as you got up, balancing on your feet as you checked the locks on your windows and doors, securing them. You wouldn’t be leaving for a while, but you wouldn’t just sit there. As apprehensive as you were, you knew that you wouldn’t get away without a fight.

You held out your hand as the emptiness was soon filled with a dark red chain, wrapping around your arm as it crackled with over flowing energy as it swirled into the air, like smoke. You tested your skills as you soul revealed itself, it was smoking and almost burning with a black flame as you ‘held’ it in your hands.

Never touching it.

You didn’t even know what color it was, it was so dark, so cold even as it burned. You quickly waved it away, to sit as it would in battle. Right onto your chest, just below your collarbone.

You pulled up a punching bag as a dummy, you held up your hand defensively and practiced your skills. You lashed out at it, causing a diagonal gash onto where its torso would’ve been. You never were much of a talker, so sparing something so evil wouldn’t be an option to you.

You soon were satisfied with you speed, so you chose to go with stamina. You braced your hand, causing it to stiffly wind itself inward. It looked like you were holding a notecard tightly, while trying not to bend it. You closed you fist and threw it down. The punching bag, which was floating at first, crashed to the ground.

You sighed, feeling good for the moment until you heard something, well actually it’s what you didn’t hear that disturbed. There was no chatter, laughter, bells, the village was dead silent.

It wasn’t because of how far you lived.

You were about to cover the window when a letter hit your door, you opened it swiftly and grabbed the paper envelope. Retreating once more.

Your eyes widen, your pupils dilated and the area around your eyes went darker than they had ever as random things in the room began to tremble. Showing your fear at the words written.

The darkness that you felt was a human, a genocidal. It had killed the nice lady in the ruins, Toriel, and was headed directly to Snowdin, the letter advised residents to get inside and stay somewhere safe.

Not alone.

You felt a twisting in your gut as you read the words, you didn’t have anyone that you could stay with. You would welcome anyone, but in times like this, you didn’t know who to trust. Your eyes darted around, staying on the ground as you finally decided that you would go with the flow. It was the best you could do you supposed.

Your eyes went back to normal as the dark faded to the partially transparent black again. Your terror subsided as you convinced yourself that you could handle it alone. What you knew deep in your soul though, was that you were lying to yourself.

You knew that it was out to kill everyone, you weren’t invincible, just like it wasn’t truly human. You pretended to let the thought go unnoticed as you grabbed bandages and began to wrap your hands and arms, not letting any skin show besides your face and fingers. It wouldn’t be good if people thought you were the murderous human.

You let your fingers go to the back of your head as you quickly braided your hair yourself, you didn’t want to waste any energy, just in case. You wouldn’t go down without a fight, it just wasn’t like the person you knew you were. You had no desire to hurt anyone, even so, your eyes stood out against the pitch black around your eyes as the darkness began to move. You would refuse to let them continue their spree if you met them. Action would be taken.

You wouldn’t let anyone be hurt, not on your watch.

You were determined.


	4. MUSICIAN

You brushed your bangs with your fingers as you heard a loud knock at the door. “MUSICIAN, I ASK YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!!” You quickly go to the door, knowing if you refused it would be suspicious, besides it wasn’t in town yet. You could feel it.

You open in widely, looking up at the very tall skeleton. The first thing you noticed was the he wore a scarf identical to the one around your neck. You nod, showing you were listening. “FIRST I WILL ASK, ARE YOU HUMAN?” You shake your head, and demonstrate. Backing away and leading him in as continue to look at him as he stares into your eyes while also looking around the room.

You let your eyes darken and move like liquid around your being as things began to clean themselves up and the door shut itself. He looked at you again smiling at you, your small frame was curled as if close to collapsing on yourself. He was intimidating looking like that.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON? NO ONE IS AROUND AND I AM CONFUSED!!!” You nod and fetch the letter, pulling it out you hand it to him. He reads it quickly. “BY GOLLY, IS THE HUMAN HERE YET?”

You shake your head, knowing where it was, it was near one of the guard post outside of the ruins. You couldn’t remember the guard’s name though just that it was near the ruins, where the woman Toriel lived, you hoped she was alright wherever she was now. She was such a nice lady, kind to you.

You look up as the tall skeleton glances at the clock, beginning to freak out a bit. “I HAVE TO GO FIND MY LAZY BROTHER!!! TAKE CARE MUSICAIN!!! I WILL CHECK ON YOU AGAIN SOON!!!” You didn’t even think twice before nodding, it was slightly odd how he seemed like he was treating you like someone he had known forever, but you didn’t mind. It felt nice, knowing someone cared.

You escorted him out, listening as he complained about his brother, though you could see a glint in his eyes that he really admired his older brother. You leaned against the door frame as he posed. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BID YOU FAREWELL!!!”

You watched as he ran off and vanished from sight, that visit was, unexpected. However, pleasant. It had been awhile since you had some company, it was nice.

You brushed off your bandages and smiled softly, you snapped your fingers and your eyes darken as the whole room reorganized itself. It was soon clean as you sat at our desk with a pencil in your grasp.

You jot down the melody that you kept hearing in your head as it swirled around painfully. You imagined it to be dark, ominous, like this dreadful feeling that you could feel peering over your shoulder. You could hear dark laughter and approval as your fingers flew over the page.

The lines you made were truly dark as you pressed down the pencil with force, yet every stroke you was true. Never erasing as you glided through every line, doing the harmonies and bass parts instantaneously, without thought. It seemed so natural that it surprised you, you had never spent such a short time on a new piece.

Your writing continued as you glanced to your side, a heap of work in progress songs, nevertheless you couldn’t tear your attention from the piece you had just finished writing. You looked at it, it was sloppily and heavily crowded, yet it felt like you had known this song your whole life. You could read it easily, even if you doubted you could see the difference between the notes.

You felt curiosity seep into your veins, you couldn’t picture it together. You would have never thought of some of these chord changes. You mused quietly, maybe, you would give it a try.

You grabbed the sheets bare, four in all. You hadn’t even laminated them yet, your careful nature was gone as the paper crumpled slightly as you pushed it onto the stand quickly. Sitting down and straightening your posture and positioning your hands to the proper placement.

The bass part was heavy, never ending, whilst the harmonies and melodies traded off. It was unsettling and set a shiver down your spine, though you stayed still. Transfixed by the music as you swiftly moved your fingers across the smooth surface of the piano surface.

It was disturbing as you felt as if you were out of your body, yet so in control. You closed your eyes, even though there was no pattern in it, and you didn’t even pay attention as you wrote it. You knew it by heart, or by your soul.

Your eyes went almost completely clear as your eyes shot open, the darkness was in your eyes instead of your skin. You mask was off as your eyes were wild and dark, like a beast. It filled you this indescribable feeling. It over powered you as you hit the final chord, panting as you felt the need to breath come back to you.

You felt drained as you almost fell over, not emotionally tired, but physically you were drained. You leaned against the chair as your mind raced. You looked in the mirror lazily before stiffening. You fell to the floor and crawled to it, touching the cold glass substance.

Your breath caught as you began to panic, you couldn’t, no, they would kill you for sure. The only person to listen to reason long enough was the skeleton, Papyrus? You covered your eyes and began to count in your head, taking deep breathes as you looked again.

You were back to your normal self, with your mask to the world and your eyes being the plain (E/C) color they were. You held your chest as you took a few deep breathes again, feeling shaky as adrenaline left you from your scare.

You finally let go of the feeling and got to your feet as you grabbed the music again to laminate it, not for yourself. You knew it by soul, but for someone else along the way.

They would probably need this for the first chords at least.


	5. Black and White

You felt a shudder pass through your spine as you could feel a different darkness invade the cool air of your home. You suppressed the urge to turn around, it didn’t feel the same as the soul of the genocidal human; it felt more saddened than that aura.

You addressed it, your back exposed to it as you cleaned through your music again. Pushing the chair away with your foot, not expending any more energy than you already had. Your braid swished as you waited for an answer.

“That was quite a performance… musician?” You didn’t sense any hostility as you turned on your heel, met with dark black eyes with white dots. His frame was tall, completely midnight black. He didn’t look completely solid, as if he weren’t really there. It finally hit you what he was.

He was a spirit, a spirit that had remained to finish incomplete business.

You nodded your appreciation, you could feel his curiosity of your identity, yet you didn’t speak as you continued to stare into his eyes. You could feel him studying the grey and black around your eyes. He opened his mouth again.

“It’s (Y/N) right? Though, you are referred to as Echo… Am I correct?” You felt mixed emotions as he regarded you with your given name, no one ever used it. Not even-

You nod, cutting off your thoughts as you feel a presence in your mind. Instead you direct your thoughts to his identity. “I am Doctor Gaster, it is pleasant to meet you formally. I have my son to thank for that.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, who was his son, you didn’t know anyone. You looked at his pale white skin, your eye widened as realization came knocking. Papyrus’ father.

“You’re a clever one.” He chuckled, it sounded distorted, but that was to be expected of a passed away soul. “Like my Sans, easy to adapt. I’ve heard you around town, and heard of your existence from glimpses. You’re quite the mystery aren’t you?”

He came closer, but you felt relaxed around him as he grabbed your limbs. Peeking through the tape and turning them, not even phased by the skin or the black. Instead he addressed you, looking deep into your soul through your eyes.

“What makes you a monster?” You somehow knew what he meant, he meant inside. Not physically. You close your eyes and breathe slowly. Feeling the world seep away and turn completely dark as you relaxed. Your felt yourself become weightless, every bone and cartilage in your body bending to your whim. You could sense every object around your as you focused on bringing them up with you.

Gathering your strength you finally snap back to reality. Your eyes turn black as objects in the room float and swirl quickly, not ceasing as they followed your command without hesitation. Your control on them as powerful as the control on your own body.

You flick your eyes again and let go of the fist you had held up. The objects had replaced themselves to their original positions once again and the powerful aura around you calmed as your hair began to obey gravity again. Gently swaying in the invisible wind, a thick rope draping down your back. You relaxed again as you felt the chaos fade away and your mask became transparent.

You weren’t surprised as he neared you again, tugging and prodding curiously as you simply let him do as he wished.

“You aren’t even tired, how interesting.” He mused, fingers gripping his chin as he bent to half his height to examine your natural mask. Gently brushing the sensitive skin with his fingers, it shifted underneath your skin at his unnatural touch. Seeing as it went through some of your skull.

His eyes searched your arms and shoulders in awe and admiration. “Such endurance, programmed flawlessly.”

You let him examine you as you stayed quiet, it was familiar. You remembered your own ‘father’, he used to fuss over you exactly the same way. Until-

You got interrupted from your thoughts once again as he tilted your head to look at you again. You could feel him in your mind again, looking directly at your soul. He pulled back, mumbling to his self.

“I’ll be around, don’t hesitate to call for me. I just need to go somewhere. It was a pleasure meeting the musician, and creation, I had heard so much about.” You watched as he disappeared, not bothering to stop him. You knew he would come back soon.

You just sat around and listened to the silent chatter of the other monsters in the forest for the rest of the evening. It grew darker as ‘night’ approached, well since the little light from the surface disappeared. The stars weren’t bright enough as a heavy blanket of tension covered the eternally winter town.

You shivered slightly as the little heat in the air from the light vanished, leaving you only with the cold, dread, and anticipation. You treaded to the back of your home, sitting on the bed you paged through your pages of music. Listening to them in your head, you loved the lyrics you had for them. Never speaking them is what you regretted.

You let your hair out of its restrictions as it soon flooded down. You pulled put a brush and ran it through your (H/C) hair. It went through easily as you soon set it down, satisfied with it. You would never admit it, but you cared on how you looked. You didn’t want to be a slob.

You straightened your black t-shirt as you leaned back against the bed and flicker your wrist. A book flew from your bookshelf into your waiting palm as you opened it the beginning and began to read.

You had read all your books before, but you couldn’t go to the library to get new ones really. You were lucky to have acquired the little amount you had from lost bags in the forest, or little kids dropping them as they ran past, leaving you unnoticed as they dropped the book right in front of you.

You didn’t think of it as stealing, just, using your environment to your advantage. It’s not like you had as much access as other monsters. You sighed as you slipped into a different world. Not even reality could distract you from the guilt though.

The world wasn’t really black and white was it?


	6. Remember Me

You sat back on your piano bench, staring at the covered window. Something was unnerving you deeply, all the monsters in the village were gone. Not even one soul remained, well, not one sane soul.

You tensed as you heard a loud knock, it was powerful and demanding. You could smell a dust and ashes, as well as a thick metallic smell. You knew what it was, you didn’t care though as your feet got up on their own accord, walking with a purpose to the door.

You stared down from your rigid height to the small, bloody, grinning child. They held a knife stained in dust and a red liquid like a trophy. You watched as their grin widened when you answered. “Finally~ someone with manners enough to answer~”

You moved outside of your door, and closed the door. Locking it. You continued to stare them down as his eyes looked into yours. “Awfully human looking, who are you protecting Masky?” You ignored the nickname as you looked down at him, not blinking or showing any sigh of mercy as you flicked out your chain, it crackled with nervous energy as it sparked and burned.

They looked at it with interest, “You’re not much of a talker, that’s good.” They held up the knife as you stepped forward. Maneuvering yourself to be a good five feet away. “I’ve always been more of an action person myself. I’m glad we understand each other.”

They lunged at you as your eyes went completely dark, not showing any color on the band around your eyes. Not even the whites of your sockets as you vanished, reappearing right beside the knife and grabbing their wrist. They look at you slightly astonished by your speed, they studied you until they chuckled. Noticing your eyes. Magic user.

You dodged another flurry of attacks until you moved to behind them and grabbed them with your chain. You yanked them toward you and your foot shot out. Hitting them square in the nose as they jolted back, blood gushing from their wound.

You grunted in pain as they caught you off guard, slashing your side a couple of times after they had fallen. You had expected them to be a little dazed. Your eyes steeled as you glared at them. You wouldn’t make that mistake again. They were going to be shut down.

Whether it was up to you or not.

You gripped your side as dark reddish black liquid seeped out of your side. You glared at him as you felt your energy overflowing. You had been preparing for this ever since you had met Papyrus and Gaster about three days ago. Now, you were going to take a stand.

They threw themselves at you again, a glint in their eye. You inhaled quickly, there was something familiar in their eyes. You just couldn’t, you couldn’t tell what is was. Who they were. They grinned as you froze up, your joints locking and they shoved a knife into your abdomen.

Your eyes widen as you fell to your knees, you look up at them as they stare down at you in sadistic glee. You let them pull out the knife as they get closer, you wait patiently as they lower themselves, their lips brushing your ear.

“Time to go!” You tense as they bring the knife again into your back, you recoil before spring into action. Wrapping your arms around them as they shout, you let yourself bend to your souls will as you both get shocks sent through you by your overwhelming energy. You growl as you toss them away and your eyes turn pitch black, spreading almost to your neck as you pick them up like a ragdoll and throw them into a tree.

Anger taints your vision and judgment as you slam them into the tree over, and over, and over again. Until you feel your adrenaline diminish and you toss them away, like the trash they were. You fell back to the snow as you heard them flee.

You swore as you felt exhaustion weigh down your ability to run after them. You hear them cursing as they yell out the last thing you heard in the, dead, silent village. “My name is Chara, remember me.”

You took in heavy and deep breaths as their footsteps faded away. Their, dirty, bloody, unclean, worthless, sinful, genocidal, murdering, footsteps. You cursed and silently cried as they drifted into town, you failed, they would kill and you just escaped with your life. They wanted you to suffer.

You couldn’t even die honorably, your vision was hazy already, but now it blurred with ice cold tears that burned your eyes. You felt a hand brush your exposed side, a slight bit of warmth from the ice that was beginning to cover you.

You lifted your eyes, before dropping them back down. Feeling ashamed compared to the spirit. He shook you again, urging you to get up. You look at him guiltily and got up. Slowly rising to your unstable feet and limping to your house as he seemed to ‘help’ you along.

Your blood flowed down your torso as you dragged your body along inside to house, you unlocked the down and stumbled in. Almost collapsing you took another deep breath as your vision blackened before sharpening again.

Your lips stayed seal as you gritted your teeth, tasting the metallic aftertaste in your mouth get stronger. You coughed a bit, you felt a hand rub your back as you smiled weakly at the spirit. “You seemed to have taken a beating, though you’re lucky to be alive.”

You cough again, red liquid escaping down your chin through your sealed lips. You sputtered again until you tried to keep it in. You pulled open the drawers and grabbed the old bandages from the wooden. You quickly used them, wrapping them across your stomach.

You looked in the mirror and grabbed a cloth, this wasn’t going to be fun.


	7. Have You Done the Date

You slumped down on your side, finally happy with the quiet. Gaster made himself at home on your desk. Paging through some old journals of your creator’s- dad’s. You smiled softly as you remembered how insistent he was that you call him that affectionate name, you had no idea its meaning. You remembered how he laughed as you sassed him, sticking your tongue at him.

You could’ve only done that to him, not to them.

They would have killed you for that.

You shook away those thoughts, your fingers itching to pull down the back of your shirt further down your spine. You think of happier thoughts, like Dad. He was, one of a kind.

He always played the piano, he was tall, and he was gentle. He didn’t speak much, but when he did you always listened intently. Even when you were first conscious and didn’t care about anything, you would always listen.

Especially when he was composing.

You remembered that especially well, he would always hum. It was deep, trancing, you also remembered when he was done and came to check on you. He would always chuckle, finding that you had slunk closer and had fallen half-asleep against the piano.

You missed him.

You felt a pat on your head as you looked up, your eyes darkened. Feeling surprised and disorientated. You look up to see Gaster patting your head softly, you realized that he knew who you were thinking about.

Gaster knew that you missed him.

You turned your face away, but didn’t protest as he continued to run his skinny fingers through your hair. They were long just like Dad’s, you closed your eyes and leaned against Gaster as he read the journals. Pretending you were back home, pretending he was still here.

You sighed peacefully as you soon dozed off, you injuries hurting less as you passed out, your limbs and eyelids too heavy to keep up.

You heard a deep laugh and a dusting of fingers in the loose fringe of your hair and on your cheek as you were placed on the soft surface of a robe.

It reminded you of a tall man in a pin striped suit.

~<3~

You woke up groggily to a loud pounding on your door, you listen silently.

“YES BROTHER, THIS IS WHERE THE MUSICIAN LIVES!” You hear a pause as you get up and stagger to the door. Your aspirin long since worn off. “NO, I BELIEVE SHE SLEEPS IN THE DAY! SHE SHOULD BE UP!”

You finally tighten your bandages and pull down your sleeves. Fixing yourself for company, it seemed that Papyrus had brought his brother?

You looked around briefly for Gaster, nowhere. The only trace of him was the misplacement of your father’s journals. You sigh through your nose and open your door.

*Bro, she might be gone- oh.”

You look down blankly to the short skeleton, glancing at Papyrus as he barely held in his glee.

“MUSICIAN! YOU’RE AWAKE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO VISIT YOU!”

You nod, but raise a brow as the short skeleton’s eye lose his light. *Bro, stand back.” You immediately get what’s wrong, he thinks you’re that creepy human kid.

You sigh irritably and pinch the bridge of your nose, trying to remain calm. Papyrus was easy to convince, he was, very trusting to say the least. You let your mask appear more obviously as you let your darkness show.

Sans jerks back a bit, his eyes coming back in surprise. You smirk and let it go as you relax again. Papyrus looks between the two of you.

“BROTHER, WERE YOU AND THE MUSICIAN SHOWING OFF? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO THAT TOO!!!”

*Later bro, let’s just chill out first.”

“SANS!!!”

You roll your eyes unnoticeably and let them in, you limp back. Sans notices the dark red spots on your bandaged arms and legs. Even with your jeans he could see the white bandages peeking out, as well as the blood soaking between the sports tape.

He didn’t question it, maybe it was normal. You were pretty odd for a monster, he waved it off. Everyone was different.

You took an aspirin as you took a seat, Sans jumped back as you snapped your fingers and papers he was about to brush up against were neatly put away by nothing at all. At least nothing that he could see.

“MUSICIAN, I HAVE MET THE HUMAN. THEY WERE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO THEY DISLIKE PUZZLES, THEY ALSO DISREGARD ALL MY JAPES!!! WHO COULD HATE JAPES?!”

Sans watches you closely, still apprehensive. He was still overprotective, even if you had no LV or EXP. You could be a douche without killing anyone. His brother was too innocent for an asshole.

You shrug, and hold open you hand. Sans doesn’t flinch this time as a book races past his head. He sees your smirk, he grins. You were doing that on purpose now, weren’t ya?  
You use the hard surface to scratch a reply, you show it.

“RULE NO. 1 IN BEING A WEIRDO! HATING JAPES!” Papyrus pauses, “I ABSOLUTELY AGREE MUSICIAN, YOU MUST TRULY BE INTELLIGENT TO AGREE WITH SOMEONE OF MY GREATNESS! ARE YOU GOOD AT JUNIOR JUMBLE?”

You shake your head coolly, keeping a close eye on the excitable skeleton’s brother. Something about him was off. You didn’t know what it was. You listened and gave appropriate response to Papyrus while slapping Sans with a book when he tried to look at your music.

Sans groans on the fifth time. *Bro, can you get her to stop hitting me?”

“WHAT? THE MUSICIAN IS HITTING ON YOU? HAVE YOU GONE ON A DATE YET?” The taller skeleton asks innocently as you look at him. What the fuck was a date? Papyrus looks to you, you shrug conveying your message.

No fucking clue.

Well, maybe he wouldn’t get the swearing. He was such a cinnamon roll, it really was adorable. You tilt the corners of your mouth in a slight smile until Papyrus grabs your cheeks, causing you to emit a choked ‘gah’.

“MUSICIAN, YOU SHOULD SMILE MORE, LIKE THIS.” He smushs your cheeks up as Sans in against the wall holding back laughter until he catches a glimpse under your shirt. His pupils flicker as he watches the dark liquid seeping through.

*Hey, uh, kid? What’s your name again? Anyway, uh, your bandages are bleedin’ through?”

You look down, and stiffen a bit.

This was going to be a bit difficult to explain wasn’t it?


	8. All Hell Broke Loose

You decide to not pull a cliché move and spill your guts, instead you give a lopsided, closed-mouth, smirk and a wink. You pull your shirt back down and use a book to repeatedly hit Sans as he tries to take advantage of your spaciness and grab your music.

You grin and stick your tongue out at him, Papyrus laughs as Sans tries to swat the books away. Your eyes are mischievous as you watch amused, ‘Books don’t feel nor do I, stopping trying to swat my next to none existent feelings.’

“BROTHER, I BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN OUT SMARTED BY THE MUSICIAN!” you roll your eyes and give Papyrus a high five, causing a small thud as you make contact with his glove, he gives a quiet and proud ‘Nyeh heh heh’.

~

You smile and wave as the brothers start to leave. You had to admit their presence was warm, fun. Even if Pap’s older brother didn’t trust you at first. He got better as he warmed up to you, you guessed he didn’t meet too many new monsters. Almost everyone knew each other in the underground.

Though it felt like he didn’t know what to expect, or like he usually did and wasn’t so sure now. You shrug, Dad had always called you a wild card. You smile, but grimace as you felt stinging. You spat out the liquid in your hand, blood again.

You really hated that, it hurt so bad.

You wrapped your arms around yourself as your felt a chill enter the room, you shivered. You never liked it there, freezing metal, metallic taste, you hated what memories you had left of that place.

You grabbed a brush and yanked out the braid and started on your hair, getting out the knots as well as redoing your braid. You wanted to look neat, presentable. You had a feeling you would not be in isolation for much longer.

You grabbed pap’s old scarf and wrapped it around your neck, you snipped it to fit your height of two feet shorter than the enthusiastic skeleton. You grabbed your jacket and zipped it up, buttoning the collar up to protect yourself.

You were going to Snowdin, you needed to know if anyone is alright. If that kid, Chara, was gone, if Pap was safe and not going to confront them. You hoped he wouldn’t do that, as emotionally detached as you were, you still enjoyed the skeleton’s presence.

It also helped that he was the first human interaction you have had in a long time. It was good to meet someone who wasn’t wary of you, and seemed to convince others not to be as well.

You grabbed your music and shoved it into your bag, as well as a few of your Dad’s journals. Just to keep him close, even if he were no longer here, he could still be with you. You looked at the ground, feeling a swell of emotions that made you feel uncomfortable.

You didn’t want to let him go, you didn’t want your times with him to be over.

You would miss him, you missed him.

You pulled the scarf tighter on your neck, you opened your door and grabbed your key set. You swiftly exited and locked your door, you felt a cold enter your bones. So he was following you after all.

“I want to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid Echo, you were my colleague’s child. I know if he were he it would hurt him to lose you as much as it did for me to be taken from my sons.”

You wondered how that happened in the first place, but you didn’t ask. It sounded like a touchy subject, you could hear both Gaster and his son Papyrus, and you supposed his other son Sans. Though it wasn’t explicit, Pap was very obvious with his relationship with the cooler skeleton.

You walked the empty streets of the once bustling town, you kicked up grey dust and snow with your each step. You felt an ache in your chest, you felt pity, you didn’t know these town people.

You still knew that no matter how bad or good they were, they didn’t deserve this, they didn’t deserve to die.

You hummed quietly, letting the vibration battle the eerie vibe of the ghost town. It wasn’t really a ghost town anymore though, they were dead too. The corporeal ones anyway.

You wondered what happened to that ghost in the ruins, the one that was too hard on himself. Napstablook? Yeah, you hoped he was okay, he was always adorable and kind too you. A bit of a downer though.

You wandered through the town, the biting cold rushed past you. Your braid whipped around your head, and your scarf flew proudly behind you. If there were anyone left they would say you looked like a valiant hero.

If they saw you from the front, past the bangs and the shadows hiding your face. Into your eyes, the gateway of your soul, they might have said you were a vengeful demon.

If they were still alive, they wouldn’t know of the real demon though, would they?  
You trudged along, your eyes fixed on the horizon, the icy fog should have been impossible to see, but you could see it easily. It was a sight you were expecting to see, you were just glad you got there in time.

Your pride was damaged, so was your body. Bruised, battered, bloodied. That weren’t going to stop you though, you were going to end their mission in genocide. You would end their journey, by ending them.

They would not live if they continued this way, they would not touch Papyrus. They would tread over the dust of your dead body first. You glared at they’re form as Papyrus was shaking, still speaking to the child nervously.

They took a step towards the skeleton, you mimicked it.

It ended, now.

All hell broke loose


	9. Save His Muscian

You leaned into the wind and sprinted forward, lashing your foot out you knocked the knife out of the child’s hand. They jolted back as you slammed your foot down on their rib cage. “M-MUSICIAN?”

You turn you head and give him cold eyes, you didn’t want to hurt him. You didn’t even like to glare, but you needed him to leave. You needed him to live.

He an off, still watching you with an incredulous expression, it stabbed your heart. You couldn’t call out to him to reassure him anyway, not even if Chara weren’t here. If everything was okay.

You couldn’t call out, you couldn’t ask for help.

You felt a cold metal object shoot past you, you glared at the child as you felt your hair fall down from its neat braid. Your hair was set free as it the wind gathered it around you head like a halo, your scarf flew behind you like bloody, crimson wings, you resembled less of a human or a monster.

You were an avenging angel.

It was time to pay their debt.

Days like this, murderers like them…s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l. 

You braced yourself as they launched themselves at you quickly “Are you ready for round two?!” You block their knife, they apparently had another one, with your arm. The sharp metal dug into your arm as you threw your arm down, effectively throwing them off.

You brought your left fist upon their face, knocking them down. You would not back away, you would not be moved. You would avenge those who had past, you would protect those who were left.

You. Were. DETERMINED.

Your eyes turned pitch black as you discarded your jacket, your bandages, and your cover. The only thing left being a tank top that went to the bottom of your ribs and your shorts. Your red scarf flowing in the blizzard.

You had nothing left to hide, no shame left for your scars, your darkness, your pain. If you stopped them, you would not be guilty. If you died, there was no shame when you were dead anyway, so who would give a shit that your corpse was broken and bloody.

You refused to go behind them, you refused to call upon your chain, nor your sword. You refused to turn your back. You grabbed their soul as they came out you again, revealing your own black, burning soul as you threw them down.

They crashed against the ground and growled trying again, you repeated the action, throwing them further away to delay their return as a bone flew past your ear.

*Hey, I really thought you would turn out to be an okay person. Did you really have to go and be mean to my bro? Sarcasm isn’t really appreciated.”

You only turned your head to look at Sans, you tore your eyes away to check on the human. They weren’t there. You took a step back until a blast brought you back to your original position.

*He even helped you out, and gave you one of his scarves, so why?” You looked behind him and your eyes widen, the dark left immediately as you teleported behind him quickly.

“(Y/N)! That’s something stupid!”

Sans jolted back, *Wha-?” It happened so fast that he couldn’t do anything, you crumpled to the ground. A slash mark torn through your torso as you laid there, your blackish red blood stained his hoodie as he dropped to his knees shaking you to try to revive you.

He started yelling at you to get up as a black flaming heart rose from the cavity in torso and cracked, you felt a slight bit of familiarity and nostalgia as it broke in half and shattered into a million black, pieces, the fire dosed in the snow.

You weren’t feeling anything anymore.

Sans felt tears roll down his skull, you had chased Pap off to protect him. Now you were dead for protecting him, for taking the hit meant for him. Sans’ right eye burst into a brilliant blue as he screamed.

*YOU’RE DEAD CHARA!”

Sans summoned Gaster Blasters and began firing at Chara non-stop, even as he grew tired he kept going, Chara would pay for this. He would protect your memory, what you had left. After this, he would explain it to Pap, fix your friendship, he would wear your scarf. He didn’t want to let you go.

He wouldn’t let Chara win, his turn would not end if he had anything to do about it, except…Eventually, his turn did end and he waited for Chara to strike and him to dodge or to perish. Either way, it would eventually start all over again, hopefully peacefully, where he could get to know you in a peaceful way.

Why hadn’t he seen you before in the other timelines, why did Pap suddenly notice you then? It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anyway, maybe he’d find out why in the next reset. What if you weren’t in the next reset.

That’s what scared him the most as he waited for the knife to strike down.

The hit never came though, instead the child regarded the body, which had to both of theirs surprise, had not turned into dust as it should have. There was no mistake though, your breath was not there, your heart had stopped beating, and you were dead. Yet you weren’t fading.

“It’s all wrong, she should’ve been dead the first time. I shouldn’t have let her live. That’s why nothing is going right, why my LV and EXP are wonky. I need to start again.”

Every bone in Sans body screamed for him to stop the reset, to stop Chara from beginning again, but he didn’t. He didn’t move as Chara’s menu popped up. He only thought of how to get it right next time.

How to save his musician.

He would save you.


	10. One of Those Days

ou felt the world shift, you didn’t know what was going on. You thought that you were gone…no you were alive. You were forgetting something important though. You open your eyes and the darkness moves away from the image of your ceiling.

You look around, seeing the interior of your house. You got up, grabbing your jacket you slipped it on. It was cold outside, and for some reason it felt freezing, even with the heat on. Something was wrong, you felt a thought worm its way into your mind.

Play the day, bring some joy. Don’t you remember? Play for everyone, maybe for a last time. The darkness was closer, coming from the ruins. The idea seemed like a good idea.

You grabbed your sheet music, you sorted through it until you paused. What was this piece? You looked at the scrawled lines, it looked like your hand writing. You didn’t remember it, though it seemed familiar.

The weird part was what was on it, you lived with pine trees and small bushes. Since when was there yellow flower petals in Snowdin?

You shrugged it off and grabbed your canvas music bag, you were about to head out when you heard a voice.

“Your father would’ve wanted you safe. Put on something to cover your skin, be safe.” You didn’t recognize the voice, but you found yourself doing what it asked. It wouldn’t hurt with such a dangerous threat looming on the horizon.

You did just that, wrapping bandages around the tan parts of your fore arms, you couldn’t do anything about the skin on your face. Maybe a scarf would do the trick, you didn’t have one anymore though.

You walked along the path, the bag bouncing against your thigh as you finally climbed the small incline on the edge of town to your piano. A few gazes went to you as you played the piano, but no one bugged you and you were grateful.

It was happy and peaceful, until you went to play the mysterious piece. The moment you began to play everything seemed to fade away, but not in the way where you passed out from exhaustion.

It was a weird sense of your soul becoming, detached almost. You knew it from before you were created almost. You just didn’t remember why or how.

You finally snapped back as the piece ended, you didn’t turn the pages at all. How did you do something from memory if you never read before? Or don’t remember writing it.

You didn’t question it as you packed your bag and walked away.

You walked the snowy road, stumbling as you felt the world tilt. You’ve been up for so long, yet it feels like the day was rushed. Like whoever was controlling it was just jotting down any idea they had.

You shook your head, that would be stupid.

Your legs wobbled as you tried to walk home, just before your collapsed and fell down you felt yourself being lifted.

*That was a helluva performance, but do you think passing out is an appropriate way to end it?” The decidedly male skeleton winked.

“YES MUSICIAN, YOU ARE PROBABLY FREEZING THOUGH, HERE WHERE THIS! YOU CAN BE AS COOL AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THEN!”

You felt the material being hooked around your neck, it was a bright red. Giving your darker color set a splash of brightness.

*Hey you look pretty cool, I guess it fits because you are pretty…”

“SANS! DON’T YOU EVEN!”

*chill.”

You smile a bit as feeling scratches in your mouth as your cheeks stretch a bit watching the funny scene as the two, probably brothers, argued. The shorted one just grinning as the taller one was groaning and scolding him for being a bad influence on the new person.

You felt yourself being lifted and placing on a metal shell, it was the taller skeleton’s back plate. “LET US ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR HOUSE!” You nodded and pointed to your house, glad that you were hiding your tan skin. Glad that they were being friendly and helping you out.

You arrived at your house soon enough and you grabbed your keys from your pocket and Sans put out his hand. You looked at him. *Sorry kid, there’s someone dangerous runnin’ around. No one should be alone.”

You sighed through your nose and handed him the keys, you knew that if you locked the door he would just unlock it and drag you out.

“BROTHER, IS THE MUSICIAN HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH US?”

*Yeah bro, guess you could say that.”

“WOWIE, THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!”

You smiled at the innocence of the tall skeleton, now you were taller than most, but this skeleton towered over you. Yet, you stood a bit taller over his brother. What were their names again?

You couldn’t lie though, maybe staying with someone would be for the best. Maybe you could protect someone. You walked in your house and left the brothers out of the door. You jumped as a dark figure appeared behind you.

You relaxed, though you didn’t know why. Why you relaxed, why he was braiding your hair.

“I am Gaster, those two out there, are my sons. You’ve met me before, do you remember? I was a friend of your father’s.” That made sense, he looked like a scientist.

You packed your bag quickly, though you hesitated over your Dad’s books. You so wanted to take a memory of him. Your heart ached when you thought of what that meant. Never returning to this place, yours and his’ home.

You felt a boney hand push it into your hand, you looked up.

“Echo, (Y/N),” You froze, not sure how to feel as he said your given names. The one you had donned, and the one Dad gave you. “Take it with you, he wouldn’t have wanted you to forget him.”

You nodded and took the journals, stuffing them into your bag. You turn to seeing the short skeleton looking back up at you weirdly with that grin. *Done kid?” You nodded and walked out with him.

You smiled at the taller one Papyrus was it? You looked at the taller skeleton, he seemed to realize something. “OH, I’M SORRY! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THAT IS MY BROTHER SANS!”

You felt as if you had known this before, but you had never met them. You shook your head, it wasn’t worth it, and this was just one of those days.

It was always one of those days.


	11. Grow Cold

You walked along the slowly clearing street was Sans and Papyrus, people were looking at you and them curiously. The nightly people just smiled and continued on their way. Your eyes scanned the horizon until it rested on a large house, it was beautifully decorated.

You trailed directly behind Pap as he strutted up to the door, Sans was behind you. Every time you looked at him he was staring with a wide grin, it never seemed real though. You heard Pap calling out to you, so you followed him walking into the door.

Pap told you to place your bag in the guestroom in the basement and get settled while he made dinner, you nodded and did as he asked. You walked down the stairs, your eyes attracted the light with their dark and made it easier for your eyes to reflect and see the switch at the bottom of the stairs.

You sighed as light flooded the room and you squinted, turning them off again. There was a slotted window which brought enough light as you studied the room. You wondered if they had known someone like you before, cause this room was definitely fitted to the whims of someone.

It reminded you of Dad’s room, there was a paper tray with clips to keep the papers neat. It was on a clear desk that also had an ink pen and paper. You opened your bag and placed your music binder on it to finish some of your compositions later that night.

You saw the tiny built-in book shelf, you soon placed his textbooks and journal’s there and stepped back. They almost looked like they fit right there, like that’s where they used to stand.

You turned your head when you heard a voice and felt him in your mind.

“That’s because they did sit there once, before you or my sons this was our residence. Your father had this as his room and workplace. He always liked things a certain way, that’s probably why everything set up like your own home.

‘Why did he move away?’ You pushed the thought to Gaster who had taken a seat on your bed, you heard him sigh.

“We had, different viewpoints, on how to raise our creations. More specifically, the means of obtaining a soul for them. So, we parted ways, we met up again, became friends and colleagues again.” Gaster smiled.

“I remember you back then, when I go to see you again after so long. It was surreal seeing you standing there again, barely up to my knee at four years old and yet you still stood tall and looked me in the eye and said ‘Who are you, you look weird.’ You were less than half my height, yet you had more guts than anyone I had met before.”

He chuckled, “You got that from your father.”

You looked down to your hands, stained with a blotchy water-color like black covering. You knew you weren’t like anyone else, it had taken you so long to understand emotions, so long before you felt your soul. Where had it come from?

‘How do I have a soul?’

Gaster seemed to zone out, before shaking his head. “That’s for a different time Echo. I’m sorry.” You nodded, not fazed at all. You had learned a lot today. You tightened your braid and finished unpacking listening to Gaster’s warbled mutterings as he watch you from a distance.

Every now and then he would move your arm or pull up your bandages and sleeves and look at where your tan ended and the black covered. Then retreat back, you were comfortable, though it did feel uneasy when he poked your shoulder.

It felt like something was missing, just like when you first elbowed yourself in the gut. You felt winded and you got a snap of a feeling as if there shouldn’t have been anything there. Like you shouldn’t have been whole where you midsection was.

You remembered that feeling from when you were first created, you felt like you were empty. You learned to ignore it, but ever since you had got here it was back again. You didn’t mind but it unsettled you.

Gaster sensed your disturbance and put a hand on your shoulder, “Is everything alright?” You were just trying to put the feeling into words, but you were interrupted by a shout.

“THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!!!” You heard a mumbled response and another shout. “I HATE YOU SANS!”

You chuckled through closed lips as you smiled wryly and fixed your sleeves. You waved at Gaster, reassuring him that you would tell him later as he disappeared. You walked up the stairs, feeling the cold in your blood stir for some reason.

They were getting closer, you could feel it.

You would act normal, like everything was okay, and prepare as the night crept in. You needed to be ready, no one else would die. You saw the flyer, you felt her soul vanish. Toriel was gone, the ruins barren, the town was empty as well.

Dust was everywhere, but it would get nowhere else.

You sat in your seat at dinner, listening to the chatter/argument with a small smile. They were so warm, kind. It felt nice to witness family again. The happiness and warmth.  
It almost felt like you were always a part of it, like you had known them from longer than this one day. With what Gaster said, that might’ve been true once.

You would never let it grow cold, it would live, even if you didn’t.


	12. Lose You Again

You went to sleep with plans unfolding in your mind as you breathed evenly, your snorted and shivered as you curled against yourself, before a blanket moved on top as you making you sigh in bliss.

Your hair waved as you tumbled into a deeper sleep. Gaster eyes held a warm expression as he watched your, for once, peaceful expression. He brushed your hair again with his fingers as a smile flickered on your lips for an instant.

You were always a daddy’s girl. It was adorable before- he shook of the thought and watched you. The first time he visited his college again, hearing of his success, he was floored. He didn’t believe it, the little girl waddling around, just like she used to. 

You were still here too.

When Denoh went missing Gaster searched for you, but he never came close. He ran his fingers through your hair again as your nose scrunched in your sleep, you weren’t sleeping as well as you used to. Gaster hummed a question as his fingers hit something thick, cold, and hard, like metal, on your arm, beneath bandages.

He pulled your bandages back and gasp, putting a hand to his mouth he looked away, it was painful when someone you knew got hurt. But this was someone he considered his niece, his daughter, his little girl.

He shook his head as he replaced the bandages and your sleeve. He grasped your hand and kneeled down, shaking his head repeated warbling almost silently.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry.” He continued trembling and holding your hand gently, as to not wake you up and let you see him like this.

“Forgive me.”  
~

You woke up earlier in the morning, you fixed your clothes and slung on your jacket as you squinted, dawn broke into the window. You haven’t slept during night in a long time, you hadn’t walked outside in broad daylight ever.

There was always a first time for everything though right?

You quickly jotted down a note for the skeletons, so they (Pap) wouldn’t worry as you left the house. You stepped out into the snowy ghost town, the difference a day made. You looked around the place no one, besides that one person.

They turned around and seemed to notice you as they grinned and drew nearer. You furrowed your brow, there wasn’t a weapon or dust. Why did you get a bad feeling about this kid?

You held yourself guarded as they stopped at a distance around Pap’s height, they grinned wider and hold out their hand. “My name is Chara, it’s nice seeing you up and about.” You shake their hand cautiously, then pull away.

Civil, not a bad start.

“It’s odd seeing you around here, didn’t you live over there, why are you here?” You back up a bit as they take a step forward, they weren’t doing anything, but you didn’t like physical contact. Pap it was required, this kid it wasn’t.

Their grin widen impossibly larger as their red eyes glimmered, their short brown hair shifting in snowy wind. “That doesn’t matter though, have you seen a skeleton around here? Papyrus? I was supposed to meet him for a, heh, puzzle.

Something was off about this, and you didn’t like it at all. You shook your head, telling the truth. “Oh? Any idea where he might be?” You shrug and point to Grillby’s, remembering that Sans was almost there around the clock, that could help them. As well as the added bonus of Sans watching them and making the decision.

You watched them walk away smiling, they turned back for an instance to wave back at you. You felt an imperceptible shiver go down your spine. Something wasn’t right here, you didn’t like it at all.

You looked back further from the village, ‘huh?’

Why was some of the snow darker than white?  
~

Chara grinned as their eyes came to rest on the bar known as Grillby’s, they were so excited to tell Sans the news. Their crimson eyes glimmered with excitement as they took a seat beside Sans who was ignoring their presence.

“Ya know, your girlfriend over there, quite the silent type.” Chara felt excitement travel in their body as they noticed their words worming their way into the silent skeleton’s head. “Really hot too, scars are really sexy don’t ya think?”

The seemed to catch the skeleton’s attention, in the wrong way though, Chara frowned at his words. “What the hell you mean scars?” He was more pissed at you being hurt rather than Chara coming onto you.

They changed tactics, “Oh you know, the ones she showed me, you know,” Chara smirked, “She has a really nice looking stomach, I only wish she pulled her shirt higher.”

That did it as Sans grabbed Chara’s collar and glared at him venomously, “Touch her, and you will have a B A D T I M E.”

They just giggled and twirled their knife, “Too bad, even bad attention is attention. I’ve got all of hers, what do you have you comedian?”

Sans stood still as he watched the figure walk out of the bar, he felt his heart sink. He lost his brother, he knew it was done, but he had no clue when he would lose you. You never appeared in this situation before, he didn’t know if it was tomorrow, three days.

No.

He wouldn’t let it be, you would stay with him. You were strong, he had seen this. It was his fault you died the first time, you had stopped Pap from being killed by driving him away, and he had accidently killed you for it.

It wouldn’t happen again.

He wouldn’t lose you again until the day he died for good.


	13. Needed To

You had searched the entire town, you hadn’t even found Sans, but he had left you a note saying he would be home soon, it was only afternoon and you already hated the new adjustment.

You would not do it again, too bright, and you were already worn out. You slump down on the kitchen table and let your head rest on your right arm, your eyes flick to your left arm. You instinctively tug down the bandages and your sleeve as your vision dims and you fall fast asleep against the table.  
~

Sans just made it home, though he was surprised he hadn’t run into you around Snowdin, you guessed you were already home.

Hoped you were already home.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw a familiar smooth (H/C) braid attached to a dark green jacket and pale skin. It was so pale that it looked translucent, greyish, almost dead, but that was how it always was.

Besides he had already seen you dead, your skin turned an even lighter white, the dark parts fading to an ashen grey. Now from what he could see on your peaceful expression was a mask as dark as night.

You were bothered, or afraid, of whatever was in your head. He patted your head, causing your body to flinch, but relax as he wound his phalanges in the fringe and bangs of your hair.

You hummed discomfort as you shifted, stretching a bit as you went back into, a now dreamless, sleep. Your sleeve had ridden up without you knowledge, it caught Sans’ attention.

He knew you wore your bandages to hide the fact you looked pretty human, but why bother when you always wore your jacket? Didn’t that hide it enough?

He used his magic to lift you up gently and put you on the couch, he took off your jacket and put it on the arm of the couch, beside your head. He peeked at your arms, he was really curious, maybe a peek wouldn’t be so bad right?

He gently pulled off your bandages, placing them neatly beside your unconscious figure so he could replace them on your tank top clad arms. What he saw on your right arm made him almost wish he could get sick.

It was lines, lines all over, all the way up to your shoulder, they were either a light pink or white, depending on whether the skin beside it was tan or black. He pulled his eyes, which had gone dark, to look at your other arm.

What he saw shocked him more than your right arm.

Yes there were scars, burns, things that he couldn’t tell the cause of, just like the other arm, but there was one thing that shocked him, he didn’t have any idea what it was.

It was a metal plate, screwed onto your left wrist. It had an inscription that shook his soul. EXP 008, he didn’t know what it was, but he knew it probably hurt. It terrified him to no end.

He replaced the bandages swiftly, he noticed your breathing getting quicker, he tensed as you flipped over, hugging your jacket to your chest you snuggled your face into your scarf as you sighed through your nose.

He relaxed again as he noticed you were still completely out cold. You scrunched your nose and relaxed again. He sighed as he ran his fingers through your hair as he sat beside you, he wished he could frown when he realized.

He didn’t even know your name.

He gave your head one last pat as he got up and appeared in the back of the house, his hands buried in his hoodie pockets as he slouched in front of the door.

He was going to find the true lab, he was going find him. He murmured quietly, hoping whenever he was he heard him.

“I’m going to find you Gaster…Dad.”

A dark figure seemed to materialize behind the fading figure. “I know, my son.”

“You promised.”  
~

You jolt awake, pushing yourself up and away from the couch. You wipe your eyes, before moving back as you feel the strange scratchiness of bandages, what? You look around and see your jacket on the arm of the couch.

Sans must have helped you get situated on the couch while you were half conscious. You hoped he didn’t see anything, that isn’t something you liked to think about. Never mind explaining it to someone else.

You sighed through your nose, and crossed your fingers. It was all you could do for now, you checked your bandages, they looked a little shifted. Though that could have been from sleeping, they were covering everything.

You guessed that you were safe, for now at least.

You rubbed your hands against your arms for warmth as you looked outside, it was night. You smiled softly and grabbed your music book, even if there was no audience, that just meant you could play your sad melodies.

You pulled on your jacket and ran out the door, bounding with each step as you ran to get to your piano on the outskirts of the town. You ran through white, no, they were now grey streets, when did dirt get in the snow?

You ignored it and continued to your piano, you would play a melody for the snowy ghost town.

You felt like you needed to.


	14. At All

Your music flooded the town as a deranged child grinned at the music, their eyes were feral as they watched your form hungrily. They wanted to see your death, they wanted to see that light fade away again, the right way.

They wanted to see your selfishness, wanted to see your sins. See that you weren’t always the goody two shoes they’ve seen. They knew how enraged and deadly you could be, you had been on that video.  
That lad near the Ruins, you were a monster, a true one. Just like them, though you were in pain and egged on, Chara wanted to see you snap by their own hands.   
They wanted to break you, twist you, force you into ways that you never knew, they wanted to drive you into insanity again. Only this time they would make sure you never fixed the splintered pieces again.  
Memories of wild red-tinted black eyes excited them, the pictures from those files made them feel anticipation. Your strong arms, the claws you never bare, the sharp teeth you never shown. They wanted to see all of it, see you break until you could barely tell right from wrong, black from white, up from down.  
Mercy from Fight.  
That was their goal, all they had to do was set you against Sans, the only way that would work was if Sans feared you. If Sans knew that part of you that wanted to kill them all. That had no mercy.  
All they had to do was make you snap and go after Sans, give you no choice. The outcome only had two variables. Either way, you would not get in their way, one Sans killed you, in which they could use it against him easily, or the other, you killed Sans and became a husk, confused, unsure, and so easy to manipulate into doing their bidding.  
One or another would be a good outcome.  
Either way they would do want they’ve always wanted.  
Erase,  
Erase,  
Erase this sinful world.  
ERASE THEM ALL.  
~

Sans crept down the stairs of the basement, your residence. He could hear you playing your music, so he knew he had time. He just needed to know who you were, or even what you were. Though, he didn’t think that you even knew that.

He snuck down and made a hum of approval, he know knew who the neat one in this family was. Well, you were going to be their family, in one timeline or another, for now he would just keep you safe.

Safe and sound, that is something you obviously needed, with not having anyone to turn to in so long he wasn’t so sure if you had felt that in a long time. He used to not know how to care, with things constantly staying the same.

But now, he had a reason to care, things could change. He was now DETERMINED, he looked around the room, finding nothing personal to you, besides maybe the journal on your desk.

Of course, you took your music with you, that’s most of your personal stuff right there. He grabbed the journal and rested on your bed, he swore that he saw a shadow for a brief instance. He brushed it off before opening the worn leather book.

“Observations of Denoh regarding the (Y/N) project. Huh?” Sans wondered if that was your father, and maybe your name? He continued reading, grasping the situation but also becoming more confused.

‘It appears to be walking around, it’s acting different than she would. Though, I suppose it isn’t her soul really so this would be other’s personality. I wonder if (Y/N) would mind this? Giving another a life, at my own selfishness. I just, I miss her so much, but I would if having it walk around is making any thing easier.’

Sans read on, it was obviously something to do with you, the next entry made it a bit more clear though.

‘I tried to put DETERMINATION into it, the results were, odd. But she hasn’t lost physicality, her soul hasn’t faded, is this a good sign? The black gathering in her soul is definitely not human like, so that will help her right?’

DETERMINATION into a monster? In small doses yes, but an injection? Her soul wasn’t always black, he felt as if he were getting less answers and more questions.

‘She has taken a slight warming up to my piano it seems, she avoids me like the plague, a straight face, yet will smile in her sleep if I play. I wonder if I could teach her eventually, she will sometimes echo it. It reminds me so much of (Y/N) if I only look at her back. Her straight face isn’t though, her eyes are also harder.

I think, I’ll call her Echo.’

Echo, that was her name, but, he didn’t think he had ever heard her utter a syllable. So, how did she echo the piano keys? Wait, he had heard her grunt and sigh through her nose, could she hum?

‘She said those words I’ve wanted to hear since her creation, the first time I’ve heard her say them at least. She didn’t look like she really understood why she said it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t almost cry.

She called me Dad,

My baby girl, my Echo, called me father.

I’ve been waiting to hear those words.’

Sans smiled a bit more genuinely, this reminded him of Gaster, his own father. But it was confusing him, this wasn’t saying much about how Echo? Echo, was so hurt, and this man was talking about her like she was eight, and based on the date.

She was probably eight back then, it was almost nine years ago.

‘Something went wrong, horribly wrong. I need to get Echo away, she’s crying, they are pounding on the door.

I need to save her.

I can’t let her die again.

I hope Gaster gets my phone call in time.’

Sans’ eye sockets widen, this man knew Dad? He wondered if him and Echo had met before, but wouldn’t he remember it? Maybe they were co-workers? That was probably it. He brush away a stray flower petal on the page absentmindedly.

Sans placed the book back, he didn’t learn much, but at least he had one thing. He had finally learned your name. That was a plus on his side.

He listened closely, where was your music?

He felt a shudder, something didn’t seem right.

He didn’t like it at all.


	15. His Vow

You put down your music and brush away yet another yellow flower petal, they were becoming a daily occurrence, whether you woke up and there would be one on your music, or your journals. It was as if Mother Nature was shedding on your stuff.

It was weird, you didn’t like it very much, yet you continued on you way. You took in a deep breath of the night air, cold, chilling. You could almost imagine how sweet the air tasted, but all you really had on your tongue was a cold, heavy metallic taste.

It had always been like that.

Well, not always, but any clear memory from the last seven years had that taste, the thing that weighed down your jaw, clamped your mouth shut. You wanted to rip it out, but the consequences still lingered over your shoulder. Paranoia kept it on, so it stayed.

You meandered around the town you had never got to explore, though it was desolate with dark colored snow. No one was around anymore, you sighed through your nose. It was cold, frost, like a lace design, was gathering on your black skin, and your mask, it looked like Yin and Yang.

You brushed it off, having a hard time as your skin was no longer warm enough to melt it away. You nuzzled deeper into the skeleton’s scarf, you wondered where Pap was, probably with the one woman you had heard of.

Undyne?

Flashes of a blue fish woman grinning in the distance and looking at you curiously with a fire in her eyes invaded your vision as you grabbed your eyes. It was gone as soon as it had come.

Who was that?

“Undyne, my dear.” You didn’t even have to turn to know that it was Gaster, you grunted. How did you know her if you had never met? Gaster grabbed your arms and half carried you.

“No is not the time, it is almost dawn, let us depart for home. We are almost there anyway.” You nodded and followed Gaster, silent as ever. You felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as he grabbed your hand and lead you.

You looked up at him neutrally, he didn’t notice. You did though, you used to have to look up farther. You would take walks with him, before Sans and Pap were allowed to leave the lab. You remember how you were barely up to his upper thigh.

You remembered them all, you remember your giggles, you remember how Denoh would give a wide white toothless grin when you arrived home every single time. The feeling of bones in your small hands, stretched up to reach his.

You purposed the question in your mind, so Gaster heard you. He jumped and looked at you in surprise at your words, he didn’t expect you to remember.

‘Do you remember our walks?’

You could see Gaster’s eyes wavering as he called out to you, “You remember? You remember me?” He searched quickly through, seeing that you remembered some of before that incident.

He fell to your height and pulled you tightly against his wavering and unsolid form, you could tell he was grieving out of joy. He was always so emotional, you gave a tight lipped smile. Yeah, he cried when you called him Gaz for the first time.

Denoh, Dad, would roll his eyes. You pulled away as Gaster looked down at you, pride shining in his eyes, but what you didn’t see was his confusion.

How could you remember that? Did, did Denoh’s experiment work? Had he really succeeded in reviving more than your senses? How was it possible to remember him, you were so young? You even remembered Sans and Pap’s name.

Papyrus, his son. Gaster felt pain in his soul as he thought of him, you didn’t yet know of timelines, nor did you know that Papyrus was nonexistent in this timeline anymore. Chara had taken him out of it forcefully.

Gaster pat your head and told you to run along into the warmth of the house and rest as he thought over some things. He walked all the way to the Hotland, through the void world, he appeared in the basement, the true lab. 

He walked into his office, hidden behind wall panels he used to pry away, now he just went through. He smiled at the pictures on the wall, him and Denoh as young scientists, then when (Y/N) had burst into their lives, then Sans and Pap, though they had only been with (Y/N) for a little while, before that.

He smiled fondly at the pictures and moved on to his desk, cleaning away stray papers. He pulled up his laptop and began to put in this timeline’s events.

Timeline 93 Geno

This is the second timeline in which (Y/N) has become part of the route and sets, though Sans forced the second run trying to protect her from Chara’s knowledge of her whereabouts, Sans is a smart boy.

Though, I wonder, was she there in all of these resets, or was there an anomaly before the cycle and she made it to her home in Snowdin before the resets somehow. Or, like my son, did someone force these changes.

It’s strange, Chara appearing in two resets, one they reset to fix something, they have a delusion in killing (Y/N) the ‘right’ way. I wonder though, since of their civility with her, do they plan something more?

Do they know something I do not? They seem to look at her in a different light than the others, not in a friendly nor hostile way, but a knowing way. Did they force her to change her path? They found her house, in the last reset, but who told them?

What changed?’

Gaster labeled the file, dating it, though uselessly so, on instinct and put it in the right file. He then pulled out a vial and a needle, putting them in his pocket, just in case. He wouldn’t stand to see your demise over and over. You had suffered enough, from your end, to your beginning, and your disappearance.

His eyes glowed a harsh powerful golden yellow as he fixed his melting robes around himself and disappeared before Alphys would come down to feed them.

You would not die on his watch, he vowed that.


	16. Find Out

You opened your eyes again to a knock on your, you grunted, sitting up as Sans walked down the stairs to your room. You look up him with half-lidded eyes, you shiver violently for a second and Sans throws your jacket at you.

You throw you head up to say thank you slightly and put it on. “Hey, kid, we gotta head out.” You give him a questioning look, as if to say. ‘What about Pap?’ Now that you were thinking about it you hadn’t seen the energetic skeleton in a while.

Though hearing him would be a better term. You heard him long before he was in sight.

You put on the jacket while Sans white dotted pupils stayed on your exposed stomach the entire time. You kept your eyes off his, you didn’t like the scars, the burns. You just hoped her wouldn’t say anything.

You felt your prays being answered as he walked away without another word. You threw your stuff into your canvas bag and threw it on your shoulder. You were about to leave when you felt an arm around your shoulders. Squeezing you into a strange cold space.

You smiled a bit and looked up into his eye sockets and walked away. “Good luck, my girl.” You gave a single handed wave and walked up the stairs, out of sight. He sighed, hated seeing you leave.

It felt like that day all over again, like this time when you left you wouldn’t be coming back. He knew that was probably true, but for once, he had some hope for the resets to end. You gave him it by appearing again.

No one could take it away again, he wouldn’t let them, they would have to kill him.

And that really wasn’t possible was it?  
~

You followed Sans into the warming area, you looked in complete curiosity at the new terrain. Though, the grey snow was still here, though it was warm too. How weird, you caught up to Sans, brushing off your hands.

You wanted to ask what it was, but your jaw caught as you moved to open it. You winced at the taste and feel of blood in your mouth. You let Sans turn the corner as you open your lips for the first time in years and spit out the blood.

Your jaw stayed firmly shut, making it difficult to get rid of it. You did though, and wiped your mouth clean with your sleeve as you quickly caught up to Sans before he could question your disappearance.

You rolled your eyes as he handled a telescope gently, you looked at him questioningly. “This is my telescope, I usually charge a fee, but I’ll make an exception for ya.”

You bend down as Sans steps aside, you look through the scope, seeing nothing but black you pull away. Weird. You look at Sans, who is grinning even wider than before. You give him a suspicious glance, until you feel an uncomfortable substance.

You kneel down and look at your reflection and see a red ring around your right eye. You glare at Sans who begins to snicker, you give a smirk. You go right in front of him, pushing him against the wall roughly, but not to hurt him as you look deep into his eye sockets and…

Push your forehead against his own, leaving a red ring on it as you pull away and smirk, seeing a bright blue color on his cheeks. You keep your smirk as you back away and walk as if nothing happened.

Sans does nothing to stop you, a shadow passes through him, but he doesn’t notice the hit to his head. The figure sighed, his son had no game, he was lucky that (Y/N) did. He summoned all of his power to shove Sans forward as he runs to catch up with you.

He chuckles, that’s the most work he’s seen his son do for anyone besides a sociopath human child. He followed them loosely, looking around at the quiet, desolate land. He looked for any sign of life, but nobody came.

Except the turtle, who seemed to know of his presence. Even walking towards him, “Hello, Gaster, it’s been a long time since you been around here.” The shadow nods and rests beside the ancient turtle.

“It’s weird, seeing her again. I was there, she used to be so small.” The shadow nods again.

“I fear for her, old friend. She has seen some rough years.” The old man pats the shadows shoulder, in a familiar way from when he was fully alive.

“It ain’t going to get any better.” The shadow watched your fleeting figure as the skeleton bumped into your side. You pushed him away by his skull, Gaster could almost see the admiration shining in his white pupils.

He had to admit, he was slightly hoping it would happen. He chuckled thinking of how Denoh would have reacted to his little girl liking someone. He would have stalked them and their parents, though Gaster was pretty sure Denoh would be rooting for this wherever he was.

That old scientist was always a romantic, it was probably enhanced by all that sappy piano music he wrote. It seemed to have passed down to (Y/N).

Though, when you examined the dust piles he did feel a twinge of concern. You didn’t know what they were did you?

He wondered when you would find out.


	17. Not Again

You sat in the middle of the village, it was empty and quiet, besides the seemingly female creature. That if you weren’t peaceful, you would have wanted to shove into the pits of hell.

You had to admit she was pretty cute, Temmie.

You sat patiently, Temmie on your crossed legs hopping and raving about Temmie Flakes and wanting to go to cool leg. You guessed she meant college. She talk animatedly about the hooman, who she had bought stuff from.

You didn’t know why the female, dog (?), was alive. They had seen Chara, and lived? Sans had finally told you what the dust piles were, as you had kept staring at them oddly, especially when you questioned grey snow in Hotland.

You felt like crap.

Though you stayed, Sans had told you he had to go run an errand and that he would come get you when it was done. You listened to the Tem for awhile now, it felt like the same hour was crawling and rewinding to be done again.

It was pretty dull.

You sighed as you finally laid down on your back, Tem hopped on your chest and pawed at your open lips. “What are thooose?” You gave a chuckle through a clenched shut jaw and ruffled the fur on Temmie’s head as she came to rest on your chest and fall asleep.   
The blue glow of the mushrooms, and seeming glowing gems and water, illuminated your skin, extenuating your features. You swore you could hear the click of a camera, but you ignored it as you stayed on the ground. You hair was in a braid and swirled beside you in a long curled shape.  
It was peaceful now that you thought about it.

You felt your eyes slipping closed, as you finally succumbed to the dark and let your hand rest on the cool, yet warmer, ground of the village.  
~

Your head screamed at you as you forced yourself up, off of the tiles. Your mind was hazy and spinning as you tried to make sense of anything. It had been so long since you could even keep yourself in your head this long.

Get out…pain…hurts…kill you…leave…NOW.

The loud noises of your conscious shouting at you snapped yourself out of it. Your head still hurt, your eyes weren’t focusing, you couldn’t call out for help, or speak at all. You shakily took a step on your weak, thin, and wobbly legs.

You felt like a new born Gyftrot, your legs could barely hold up your weight. You felt like you hadn’t walked properly in years.

Had it been? You didn’t recognize your own features, they were skinny, but they were tall. You had grown up, but you didn’t exactly remember it. You winced as you banged your left wrist against your hip. The screws digging into the bones of your wrist even more.

You remembered, injections, screws, pain, so much pain. Dad? Where was he, Denoh, the piano, that music.

You took another step, your hips ground against your femurs. Your ribs jutted out of your sides, your neck felt like it was going to drop you head at any moment. You felt like gravity was tenfold, you were so far off the ground to, it was disorientating walking again.

You finally brought your eyes level with the door in front of you, something was pulling your soul, gently willing it forward. You managed a few more steps until your hand hit the icy cold metal of the handle.

You pushed it open, seeing a familiar, terrifying sight. The cages, the table, the machinery, you were scared. Yet, you continued, limping down the hallway beside the door, until you saw a light.

You walked a little faster, starting to get the hang of it. You were slowly remembering daily functions, your mind was clearing a bit.

Flee, they’ll be here soon…never again…it’s not too late, it’s never too late.

You heard sirens and saw red flashing in the now dark hallway. You gasped as your sluggish mind frame evaporated and your body sprinted away on it’s own.

Your bare feet collided with the tiles, making no sound as the darkness surrounding you bent, instinctually cushioned the impact. You were remembering how to control them, yet they still help you on their own.

You finally ran for it, you saw a door and you went a tiny bit faster, your limit, as your body crashed into the door. It flew open as you fell, your body tumbled down the stairs until you caught yourself and continued fleeing as you heard yells.

New capitol?…Get to Snowdin…Go home.

Your eyes scanned the cracks in the granite stone walls, seeing a crack you shoved your body in it. You panted quietly as you smushed yourself further, waiting.

Everything went quiet again, it took a while. Your eyes were cloudy and unfocused this time with exhaustion. Your body was failing you, you could feel yourself shiver in the night wind as you stumbled to a different part, you hadn’t seen this when you were free.  
Ruins. How strange.  
You collapsed onto your knees, falling over to your side you hear a feminine gasp and warmth as your eyes roll into your head and you pass out.  
~

You wake up to a voice, Tem is gone, so not her. You turn your head, you hear a dark chuckle. “You IDIOT. Why don’t you do ANYTHING?!” You grow a bored look as you continue to lay, and do absolutely nothing.

“Okay, fine, let your little skeleton friend actually die for real this time.” You shot up, looking around as you scramble to your feet. “Good, now, go to the Hotland, run to the castle. You know where that is right? Or are you too stupid?”

You give whoever it is a terrifying sight by pulling up your lips in a snarl between your closed teeth. You run off, sprinting past the dust piles, the hot lava, the air vents.

You had to make it in time. You needed to make it.

You would protect someone, you couldn’t let another die.

Not again, not ever.


	18. Enough was Enough

Sans panted after another heavy bone attack, they were getting faster. Their grin was getting wider as they finally progressed through the battle enough to maybe win. It had been 26 times already.

Sans chuckled drily, “You’re, uh, very DETERMINED aren’t ya?” His eye glowed a bright ominous blue as he slammed the freak against every single wall multiple times. Stabbing a line of bones through them as their heart broke cleanly in half and shattered to pieces.

“Well, I have someone I need to protect, and I don’t care how many times you face me. You won’t touch her again.” He felt the world go black and shift as the human, demon, walked down the corridor again.

They usual said nothing to the skeleton, but this time they did. “You do know what your precious (Y/N) is right?” They cackled as they launched an attack, they went first this time. Weird, Sans dodged it effortlessly.

“I don’t care what she is, she is herself, that’s all that matters.” They laugh insanely again, even as they get impaled, they don’t stop. It was starting to annoy him.

“Even if she is no different than me?” Sans glared, growling as he shot Gaster Blasters at the asshole prematurely, tiring him further.

“Don’t you dare compare her to yourself, you sick freak.” More bones, more HOPE gone, yet there were healing items, there was dodging. Speed, regeneration, DETERMINATION. Sans was sick of it all already.

“We share some qualities though! I was borne to kill and she was modified! She was trained to rip people apart, to kill humans! What do you think you little girlie can do to you and every other monster with that type of power?” Gaster watched the battle from a distant as he felt shock enter his mind.

He knew why Chara was civil, why they were so wound up about you. They did know something he didn’t, they found out what they did to you. They knew.

And they were going to take full advantage of that.

Gaster felt dread and worry fill his soul, he didn’t know where this was going in this reload, but he knew something was changing, and it wasn’t here in this judgement hall. There was some other variable.

Some one.

Gaster didn’t know what to think, he fretted and thanked whatever high power was out there that you weren’t here. That Sans had enough sense to tell you to wait there, he knew that wouldn’t stop you for long, but it would at least delay the inevitable.

Your loyalty, it was stronger than anything else, you would never go to Chara. You would perish by their hands if they knew that though. He would figure that out as it went along. For now, he was worried for his son.

He was growing weary, his determination was strong, but monsters only had so much. Undyne the Undying had so much she began to lose physicality as she turned to dust. He would just have to wait though.

He couldn’t do anything.

He watched as Sans stopped the battle, and began to doze off. Gaster yelled, but his son did not hear, to wake up. That he was going to die. Gaster felt his heart sink as he closed his eyes. Waiting. He heard the click of the fight option.

Then taps, no footsteps. They weren’t Chara’s though, they were smacking, skin against tile. He opened his eyes and was too late to react. You were there now. Your body thrown in front of Sans as your arm took the hit, it ripped your shoulder, it looked like it could’ve taken it off.

He almost started hysterically laughing when he peeked inside your mind and heard a quote. ‘Tis but a scratch you little brat!’ He was half-relieved to see you well, and in good humor, but another part of him felt sorrow.

He didn’t know how this would end, but it wouldn’t be good.

You growled through closed lips, the sound was low and threatening, Sans was surprised by it as he awoke and the cool, collected Chara was now becoming skittish. They were probably thrown off by the fact that you were there, when you shouldn’t have been.

Who sent you?

You took a step, you bent low, your eyes contrasted against the black, the whites sticking out like a sore thumb until they and your (E/C) pupils vanished to a black film. You didn’t even summon your chain as pure rage took over, enhancing a beast deep within you, losing control to the animalistic instincts programmed into you.

You charged them, not even flinching as a knife stuck into your bad shoulder once again. You grabbed the sliver blade, it was clenched so tight into your hands that a red-black marble liquid seeped through your skin onto the sociopath’s hand.

They looked at you, grinning, until you matched their stare. They knew that they couldn’t control you, you had already been awoken, and you had chosen who to blame. It was them. Fear flickered like a dim flame in their crimson eyes as you tossed the knife away.

You form your magic to create long black claws on top of your night colored fingers as you slashed them down. They felt DETERMINATION rise in their soul as they looked at your stats. Their heart dropped as they read it.

HP 92/96

You were gaining more HOPE by the second to as Sans watched you, concerned and with terrified awe as he cheered you on silently from the sidelines. You felt vile as you lost control of your movements, those vicious and violent actions.

You knew it was for the best, but it seemed Chara stepped up their game. Constantly going for Sans, dropping you HOPE if you ever almost missed. The battle took forever, it ended with you on your knees, bleeding from various places.

You panted through your nose as they held a knife to your throat. You closed your eyes as you heard screams and a clank. You looked down to see the knife lay there, abandoned. You looked up to see almost a different human.

They were crying, broken, bruised. You recognized them somehow as you stretched you hand out to them, like you had many times before you felt. They crashed into you, and you held them.

Your eyes widened as you felt a dark, darker than the midnight sky, pass through you into them once more. You coughed, feeling liquid flow down your closed lips as your eyes slid half shut and you fell forward.

You were caught by the now hysterically crying child. Your HOPE drained as you felt the knife pulled out of your back and Sans calling out to you from what felt like a million miles away. You were laid on the floor where you caught sight of Gaster.

You caught his eyes and Sans held the child who was sobbing as he tried to close the wound. You looked into his eyes with yours, which had converted back to normal as they began to glaze over and your skin began to pale.

You felt the dark, the magic that held you together fade, turning your skin a deathly pale, almost transparent as you clung to one shred of HP. You looked deeper into his eyes until he got the message. The one that almost made the shadow figure weep.

‘Take care of Frisk for me.’

You remembered now, how they would visit you, never telling anyone. You were so protective of them. You still were, as you lifted a shaky hand to hold their own and you finally let go of that piece of hope. 0.01 HP.

00/00 HP

You heard a cackle and more fluid working over you as you felt yourself being pulled back together and you woke up once again.

Seeing the cracked ceiling of your house.

Again, and again.

Enough was enough.


	19. True Heroine

You looked around, your eyes were no longer lazily gliding around the room. You sat up immediately and packed your bag. You found the music again, with the same petal, you remembered the possessed feeling as you wrote it.

You shuddered, but grabbed it. You couldn’t help but feel as if you needed to get it. Once you had everything ready you did everything as normal. You shivered as your bare skin was impacted by the bitter and biting wind. You missed Pap’s scarf.

You really wished you had your old scarf.

The black cloth used to be so warm. You remembered a time when you still had it, you had wrapped it around Frisk and they had been so happy. It had been so big on them, it practically buried them.

You smiled softly, and felt some pride as you felt their warm happy aura from the Ruins instead of Chara’s. You were so proud of them. They beat that inhumane demon. You played your music. Saw Sans, Pap, and that woman. Undyne.

You remembered a photo Frisk had shown you when they had snuck away from the surface to come visit you. Who stayed stubbornly underground, to live out your days. She was a person that was hard to forget. You couldn’t believe that you hadn’t met her in all your days.

You slightly hoped you didn’t.

You guessed that was too late as Sans motioned for those two to come up to meet you. You continued to play, you ignored the townsfolks surprise as you didn’t run from the skeletons and fish woman.

Your green jacket waved in small ripples, tightly tied around your waist. Your hair was in a tight braid, your eyes were as (E/C) as ever and shined with a ferocity, feral energy. You were filled with pure DETERMINATION.

You heard the clearing of a throat as you snapped your fingers and the music flew and put itself away. Your bag shot past Undyne’s head, causing her to jump in shock as it landed on your waiting shoulder.

You turned around as Sans snickered at Undyne’s surprised face. You purposely darkened your mask and made the dark underneath your skin appear more prominent. You gave a nod of recognition to Sans.

You saw his eyes sockets widen as he caught your eyes. You knew that your silent message was given. ‘I know you, do you remember me?’ He grinned more naturally and turned to the perplexed skeleton and the aquatic woman, who was growing more enraged by the minute.

*Bro, Undyne, this is my old friend. Echo, this is Undyne and Papyrus, my brother.” You waved, and saluted Pap. Who squealed happily about the human. Undyne looked a bit more unsure, and confused.

*Uh, bro, she ain’t human. Sorry.” You hid a smirk as Pap suddenly appeared next to you examining you, not unlike his father. You recognized some similar personality quirks now that you thought about it.

“REALLY??? WOW! I WAS FOOLED BY SUCH A CLEVER DISGUISE!” You playfully shook your head, while Pap sat on your bench poking at your neat braid. You turned your head, your blank eyes meeting Undyne’s almost black eyes.

“Gee hee hee, you’re weird. I like you so far loser.” You nod and give a small half-smile at her large toothy grin as you wave for them to follow you to your home. Which Sans translates and they happily follow you.

You arrive and unlock the door, Undyne whistles as you enter the small, but surprisingly spacious house. Denoh was really tall and skinny, so a bigger house used to be necessary. “Nice place loser, I didn’t even know it was here.” You nodded and smiled as you clicked your boot against the ground and a pot flew past her head.

“Give me a little warning next time!” She growls out, while Sans snickers. You smirk and put a finger to your lips as you wink at Undyne. She looks confused, until a floor board shoots up right in front of Sans, pulling up a big book.

He stops laughing as you smile widely between closed black and pink lips. You chuckle quietly as Sans begins to stammer.

“No, Echo, we’ve talked about this.”

You played dumb as you shrugged and your skin turned black as the midnight horizon and you began to repeatedly hit him with the book as you began to make hot chocolate as Pap exclaimed how cool you were, that this was the most work he had seen his brother do in a while. Meanwhile Undyne was on the floor laughing. 

“Pap’s right, you are cool! However.” She bangs her fist on your table, you thank Denoh for building it to withstand a lot of abuse as it groans in protest instead of breaking. “I’m going to kick your ass. Show me your best! I want a fair fight!”

She laughs haughtily. “See Pap, she’s speechless.” Sans pants as you finally stop hitting him with the book.

*Actually, she doesn’t speak.” Undyne looks at you, then grins.

“That doesn’t change a thing! Let’s train!” You nod and walk outside. You stand across from her as Sans stands back with Pap, a knowing look in his eyes, before he calls out to Undyne.

*Hey, hope you know how to dodge quick enough.” You smile as she questions him. You throw off your jacket. Putting your scars, your name plate, on full display. Which shakes Undyne to the core as Pap doesn’t understand. It still rattles Sans a bit as you smirk.

You hold a hand to Undyne as you let go, your magic explodes crackling electrically as your eyes go pitch black. Glowing ominously as you feel them moving around you. Enveloping you as they bend and crackle to your will.

Your soul floated out of your chest for the first time in any monster’s eyes, Undyne was officially anxious and excited as she got into a defensive stance, a spear in her hands. She saw the same quality as herself in your eyes.

That burning flame, that spark.

She prepared herself as a wine dark red chain unraveled into your waiting left hand. Your right hand tensed as you prepared to move anything out of harm’s way at a moment’s notice.

It was a fight against the true heroine that awaited you.


	20. Disagree

You smirked as you deflected spear after spear, your arm burned and tingled with an exciting energy as you fought to contain your pure joy. This was a time to test your limits, and you were going to do just that.

In many ways, you were weaker than Undyne. Physically that is, however magic... Your energy and magic crackled as she grinned launching an attack as she appeared near your emotionless face. She grinned wider as she saw the excitement and fire in your eyes.

She felt like she finally met the perfect challenge.

You thought it was likewise.

Pap yelled, cheering Undyne and the musician on as Sans simply winked and told you that you had this in the bag. You almost laughed as you watch Undyne surplex a huge bolder.

Just because she can

Frisk had told you about that, the text and how people’s personalities shone through the words. You could see it now. Her soul. It was DETERMINED, loyal, you could feel her love. Pure, true, and strong. You envied anyone on the receiving side of it.

You smirked as she landed a hit finally, her last one before it was your turn. Your wrist was up turned, unflinching as she fought to move you. Gritting her teeth. You didn’t even waver as the spear was buried into your right wrist. Just below the plate of your left arm.

The black-red blood ran down your arm, physical weakness, you had it all. However, you also had resilience. Undyne’s eyes widen as she realized what she had done. However began to laugh cockily as your stats appeared.

Your eyes shined as your silent challenge was heard. ‘C’mon, true heroine, I know you can do better. Let’s see it.’

“You got it! It’s your turn, you ain’t touching me!” Your leg lashed out as you knocked her off her feet. Your bare foot pressing against her stomach as you moved it quickly and kicked her away.

You were analytical, you would toy with her for a move or two, which pissed her off. You seemed to be untouchable. You weren’t though, she had hit you plenty of times, but it was as if you could brush it aside.

As if you had been to hell, and you know what?

You had been, and now you were going to show the devil.

You grabbed it’s chain, the only leash as you released it from deep within your being. The lock on it shattered as you welcomed the pain, the cracking and splintering that brought your old friend into existence.

It roared as it stood proudly behind you, just an illusion, a show of your soul. It was your spirit, it was enough to shock. It disappeared as you felt like you were melting and being put back together all at once as you shot out your chain.

Undyne threw a spear that clipped your shoulder as she yelled at how that she wasn’t giving up just yet. Grinning wider as she saw your feral eyes once more.

‘You better not, cause I am not done yet either.’

You feel a rush as you reach out, feeling the shock and electricity of the magic in the world around you. You managed to keep in control and stay in this world as you clenched your fists and threw them down.

The spears torpedoed to the ground as Undyne yelled. “This is what I’m talking about! A challenge! You’re going down!” You grinned behind a shot of black energy, hiding your smile. Sans’ eye sockets widened as he saw your lips in a wide toothy grin. He couldn’t see it though.

He really wanted to though, he could see your strength now. Your power, your magic, you weren’t even tired. Your endurance, your grace, your agility, the way your skin glowed, shimmering in your electrical, the storm in your eyes acting out as it seems to always wish to.

He was mesmerized. He couldn’t look away, and he didn’t want to. He wanted to see it all, your worst, your best, your beauty, your flaws, you weren’t perfect. You would never improve if you were, if you were perfect you would be restricted.

He knew what you really were.

Completely limitless.

You dropped your grin as you felt the blood gather in your mouth, threatening to suffocate you like they tried to. You wouldn’t let it though, you were undying, like the woman in front of you.

You weren’t going to fall.

You felt the terrain shift as the tables turned, it was Undyne’s turn once more as she threw everything she had at you. You deflected and lashed out with your chain, you sputtered as you felt yourself impaled in the stomach.

You paled, mentally you were no longer fine. Something was too familiar about this, not the injuries, the foreign feeling as you fell to the ground. You felt like you were separated from your body, until you snapped out of it.

You used magic to lift yourself up in front of the waiting monsters and you grabbed the spear. You yanked it out and threw it down. The monsters watched in slight awe as your darkness turn a shade darker than they had ever seen and it swirled to fill the gap in your body.

You smirked but gasped as you fell forward, tackled by a small, but moving damn fast thing, as you lurched forward. Face planting in the snow. You looked up, the energy subsiding as you recognized the soul.

It was Frisk, you weren’t letting them see you like that, even if they remembered it already from the last time. You flipped as they sat on your stomach, you rose an eyebrow at them. You signed at them, something they taught you a long time ago.

Though, now you also remembered using it with Gaster and Denoh. Though back then it was as a joke, to make fun of a sleeping colleague or a too serious scientist.

‘Why do you have my scarf?’ They giggled and wrapped it around your neck, trapping your braid onto your skin. You pulled the small child up onto your hip as you stood. Undyne made a move to point a spear at them.

You moved their head behind your own as your scarf gathered around you, waving in a silent victory. It swayed and made images of the dragon behind you flicker, dark, broken, and disturbing wings. You glare, this time it was not play.

Undyne shuddered as Sans simply continued to smile at the (Pretty god damn cute and scary) scene. Undyne backed off immediately as you finally stopped trying to one up each other and you four actually had a regular hanging out.

Undyne almost burned down you house, but you guessed that wasn’t really a first for her. You smiled softly behind your scarf. It really was perfect.

Of course, life disagrees with that sometimes doesn’t it?


	21. I Am ALIVE

You laid back calmly watching the bunch, it reminded Undyne of an older sibling. You would let Frisk and Pap do whatever, but shadows would pull them unknowingly into a good direction, or like when Pap insisted in fighting the human she would assist some of Frisk’s jumps.

Undyne didn’t tell Pap that, but felt some worry as Pap got over the disappointment and immediately challenged you to a fight. You accepted, and she felt her concern turn to excitement as she saw Pap landing some hits on you.

Who was now acting like Sans.

You were sitting upside down, doing nothing as blue and white bones passed you. Occasionally when it was your turn you would lift the skeleton. (It startled all the monsters who thought you could only control magic, it was interesting when Frisk and Pap started hopping for you to boost them into the air.

The battle ended swiftly as you mercied and exited the battle. You hung out, all the monsters seemed to get used to you. (Though Sans you had a feeling already knew you well enough, he wasn’t really worried all that much.) You still managed to surprise them with little things.

It made things interesting as Undyne shouted and trained Pap, also making spaghetti. You never ate anything, but you were tempted to try it, until they almost burnt down your house and Sans silently warned you against the notion.

“So Echo!” You looked to the blue-hued woman. You guessed she resembled a piranha, which intimidated you a bit, and definitely shook you up when you saw her large sharp teeth. Too many memories, but you still managed to shake off the bad feeling that clung to you like a biohazard.

You nodded, and she continued. “How did you get your name?” Ahhh, you had heard that some monsters were named for their personalities later in life rather than at birth. That’s how you had been given your nickname. Your ‘given’ name was a blood right.

You thought about how you could pull this off, you smirked. You jerked your head up, toward her. “What? You alright there?” You put your hand up, swirling a dark shadow between them as you placed a gentle kiss, like a whisper on it.

“What? You alright there?” Her voice repeated, not from her mouth though, and not from yours. You pulled out the haunting, tender, touch of the darkness and smiled.

Sans choked on what he was drinking, ketchup? As Pap, Undyne, and Frisk were now doing weird animal sounds and phrases for you to echo back. Sans drew closer. His sudden interest quieted the others as he spoke.

“My name is Echo, and I am…” You pulled you magic back to your lips, covering your mouth as you repeated. This time in a raspy, higher pitched voice, it bounced as if it were being said by a thousand of the same voices, just like you used to sound. An echo of your past voice.  
You had been prompted so many times with those same words, but there was only one phrase you would repeat. They would always try to make you talk, until they silenced you. The voice itself was from when you fought for everything you had, you had lost it all, but you had been given it back.

Your first words as the newly named monster, Echo. When the truth was clearer than the most brilliant diamond, when you knew somewhere in your repaired and reformed soul that you had to lie, to SAVE. Words meant to tell the truth, but never to give it up willingly. You held on to that for yourself.

“My name is not Echo, I am still alive.”

The others weren’t bothered at all as they continued to poke around your ability, make you do odd things. Laughing as you did them with a completely blank, straight face. Not bothered in the least to be used for amusement. As long as your house was still on relatively snowy and not burning rubble.  
Sans however was bothered, that last phrase, that broken, old phrase, one he said on a whim, bothered him. A lot. He could hear the message behind it as flashes of the journal he read flashed in his mind. He knew why he picked it, the reason was right in front of his eyes, practically covering his white pupils. ‘(Y/N)…walking around again…so weird…it isn’t her…Echo…she’s alive now.’

He knew what you were actually saying, you were trying to tell him, just like he guessed you tried to tell your care-giver.

‘My name was not Echo, (Y/N), I still live. I am alive.’

It unsettled him, but he knew it to be true. It fit, it really did fit, but the rest of the story wasn’t clear yet. You were still a puzzle, your past a muddled mess. He tried to picture what made you, well you.

He felt fear as every time he tried to imagine before the scars he had seen, when you had that journal maker, his father Gaster’s friend, caring for you like a father, like Gaster. When you could’ve been truly happy and not a joy, jaded by a foggy uncertainty. He couldn’t do it, all he could see was crimson, scars, and scratch marks on a concrete wall.

As if something were trying to break free, escape. There wasn’t anything there though, not anymore.

Maybe, it had already escaped.

You could hear the thoughts rattling in his skull as you fed him a piece or two. That concrete wall, the one that you had clawed at, shouting, screaming, and calling out to anyone and everyone. Yet no one ever came.

That’s what you didn’t tell him, what was missing, what had fled. Was you, the old you had died, and in its place. You came along, hardened, a point to prove. Never to back down or to be underestimated, to be in pain ever again.

You weren’t dangerous for your magic, or because of the fact that you were DETERMINED. You were dangerous for only one reason.

You were free.

You had made it out alive, it wasn’t too late for you.

It was never too late.


	22. Recognize

ou smiled softly as you freed your braid, sitting in the comfort of your home for once, it was a peaceful day. Frisk was performing with Mettaton, and Alphys was helping them, so they should be fine. You didn’t doubt that at all.

You felt a shift in the air as you turned around, seeing your old friend, the one that remembered you, Sans. You smiled still as waved at him. *Why is it that you don’t talk? You can.” You smile continuously and shake your head. Letting him pick up the meaning.

*Alright, I guess Frisk doesn’t, but still, what did you mean?” You shrug, you had given him hints, but you weren’t going to own up to them. You had just needed to tell someone at least a fraction of your time in captivity.

You didn’t want to remember it all, so you weren’t going to own up to it. You didn’t want to remember, it hurt a lot, you didn’t even want that part of your life to exist. For those shards of memories to roam around your soul.

*(YN), is still alive. Who are they, who is (Y/N)? What is your real name Echo?” You smile and form your magic, borrowing the voice in your head, you borrow yours from way back when.

“I am Echo now, I was (Y/N), but the times have past.”

He didn’t bother to ask what that meant, he had a feeling he wouldn’t get a clear answer anyway. He just shook his head. *So, what’cha doin’?” You smile again, dropping the magic. You had hoped that would work.

Creeping people out to make them drop a subject, take notes.

You showed him your compositions, he looks through them, even seeing the one’s you never play. He whistles. *These are good, you made ‘em? Why don’t you ever play these ones?”

You wink at him and turn to your piano, grabbing the one that has seemed to have attracted his eye sockets a bit longer than the others. You look at it, Bring Me to Life, not a bad pick actually.

You place your fingers on the keys and call out the pitch, sliding them down. You play the bass with your left hand as your right hand goes twice the speed playing the melody and harmonics. You hear the lyrics playing in your mind as you keep up the pace.

You let your magic handle the bass part as you move to use both hands for the extensive harmony part. You also use it to braid your hair as you play on. Your music growing more powerful, as you then let it fall, dissipate into the calm air.  
~

You stayed silent as ever as you looked out the window, snowflakes swirled down. Giant white stars falling from the sky. You looked away as you let the smile drift off your face as you just relaxed. Others may say you looked pissed off, all you would think was.

Resting. Bitch. Face.

You fixed some fringe that was pesky and getting in your eyes. No one was here anymore, just you. You walked up to your mirror as you pinned your hair back and bared your teeth.

It hurt so bad as red-black, ran against your gums, white teeth, and silver. You touched the metal grate screwed into your jaw, forcing it tightly shut. You jolted your finger back as you used your shadows to defuse the metal and you opened your mouth.

You whimpered as you touched the tender areas of your mouth, which were caked in dry blood. You knew it was stupid to speak. You weren’t supposed to be heard, you were nothing. You would amount to nothing.

You used your magic to keep the metal clamp open as you stitched the deep groves caused by you speaking. Metal clashing open-endedly against the skin when you broke them temporarily as you echoed.

You closed your mouth again, the metal grinding and painfully clicking back into placed, you spasmed as shocks ricocheted in your mouth to fuse the metal to fixing with heat.

Sometimes you really hated magic, magic to fix something that you wanted to stay broke. You couldn’t even scream as you fell to the floor, writhing, weakly gritting your teeth to try and speed up cooling down the hot metal.

You sighed through your nose as it stopped, your head slumped to the floor as you went limp and closed your eyes. Everything hurt, everything.

Quiet, quiet, silent place, cold place, numb place. Where there was no echo. Nothing, not anymore, you didn’t exist there. You were expendable there.

Where were you anymore? Who were you?

You didn’t even recognize yourself.


	23. Hate

You sat up as you woke up on the floor hours later, to some ringing. “Come along (Y/N), child it is time to get up.” You groan softly, gnashing your teeth as you still feel the after shocks in your chest.

You stumble to your feet and pick up the phone, you hear yelling and Papyrus screaming. You raise an eyebrow as it goes dead silent, *Hey Echo, sorry for, uh, that. I’m guessing your nodding right now?” You snort, rolling your eyes. “Yeah, guessed so, can you get over to ou- my house in Snowdin?”

You hang up the phone and immediately wrap your scarf around your neck, it fit perfectly into the grooves of your shoulders and neck. You use your magic to braid your hair as you wrap more of your scarf around your face, like a head dress.

You looked in the mirror, seeing a black figure beside you; you smile. ‘What’s up doc?’ He looks surprised, but it fades into a grievous expression. ‘It’s alright, besides, everything has to end eventually, even this. C’mon, Sans’ waiting.’

Gaster smiles, the corners of his mouth bending his cracks a bit as they curve skyward. You walk slightly ahead of him as you walk past your down, out of the forest. You start to lag as you feel exposed, the villagers watching your every move as you almost float past them. You keep your head down as you feel nervous.

You feel Gaster place a head on your back, his image flickering for a second. You smile again, feeling a bit better as you see Undyne and Pap run past you hurriedly.

You look to Sans, who appeared behind you, you can see his smile being forced as you faced him, questions in your eyes. “(Y/N),” you bristle, but let him continue, his next words washing away any lingering thoughts. “Frisk is missing, can you help? Do you know where they are? They were going to Hotland, but they just turned back, probably to Snowdin for items, but then they just disappeared.”

You grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, he seemed wary and confused, but he saw something in your eyes that washed away the doubt. How odd of a thing to see in a monster.

Determination.

You practically flew down the stairs as Sans open his jaw, “Nothing is here, you didn’t live with us this time line.” You grimace as you open your mouth, it crackles and pops as you tear the metal beneath the black materiel of the scarf.

“That’s where you’re wrong, you don’t remember me, but I remember you back then. Pap was so much shorter, he never caught on to sign language that well did he?” Sans looks shocked as you ignore him, tearing through the room until you find it.

Gaster points it out in your mind, as you grab the panel and take it gently off the wall. Pulling out a complete map of the underground. You spread it out on the empty desk and study the area between the Waterfall and Hotland. You find it.

You sigh as you point it out, “There, I told them about it once. We’ll try there.”

“Where is there?”

You look down, you soon bring your head up to meet his eye sockets. “Memories that still stab me like knives.”

You say nothing else, more focused on getting there and keeping the blood from spill out of your mouth onto the ground. No weakness, nonexistence. You see the familiar crack in the wall as Sans lets go of your head, he had teleported when you weren’t paying attention you guessed.

You feel into it gently, remembering how it saved your life once. Scrambled memories of how it changes, when it saved you it was in the Ruins. Now here it was in Waterfall. Magic did some crazy things, to hide some mad things.

You sigh as you walk along the wall past the crack, then digging your fingers into the rock wall next to it. You rip the hidden entrance open, the crack was simply something to relieve pressure that opening the door creates, so that no one can see it there.

You shake your head and stand straighter, no one was here anymore. The leader of the science team was caught for stealing a year ago by Undyne. No one was here anymore, no one to hurt you.

There were documents though, of failed experiments, and you. You didn’t want anyone to see those, you didn’t want to see those. You wanted to burn them, and that’s exactly what you would do, after you found Frisk and kicked their little butt for making you worry.

You sighed as you ignored Sans curious look and you walked straight into the tiled, sterile, and dusty hall. Your brand new heeled boots clacking (apparently Frisk insisted saying you looked edgy, you felt like a stilt-walker) against the glass like cement.

You felt braver now that you had grown, but that still didn’t change the fact that you were wound tighter than coiled spring. Jumping at every noise, peeking around every corner, suspicious of every shadow dancing across the hall, even your own.

You now knew what it felt like to be wary and scared of your own shadow. It was an uneasy feeling, like that feeling you get when you try something you never had before. Uncomfortable, and reluctant.

You stiffened as you felt Sans tap on your shoulder, he jerked his skull and pointed down a familiar hallway. You could practically see the old you flying down that hall. You could even see rust colored splotches on the floor, almost like footprints.

You pretended not to notice them as you forced yourself to move down the hall.

You really hated this.


	24. It Hurt

You wanted to hide, to run, but you forced your body along. Choosing to instead bare with it and dig your nails into the flesh of your skin. You take steps, your boots clanking against the frozen tiles.

You looked around, peeking through every open door way, you felt Sans tap your shoulder. You looked to him, having to look down at him with the height gained by the heels. *Uh, what is this?” You looked around, you buried your face into your scarf. Your eyes were blank as you said nothing, except for only one word.

“Hell.”

You continued on while a shudder ran down his spine. You looked around, having no luck until you heard a crash. You head snapped to the area, you looked at Sans who nodded. He grabbed your hand and you both ran over there, you dragged him in the right directions, past dead ends, or hallways you didn’t dare to go down.

You saw a small light down the hall, your pupils dilated as you saw it and realized you had been in the dark for literally this whole time. You hadn’t even noticed, you had still been able to see things easily.

You walked forward, though cautiously something seemed really off. You noticed some odd movement, but you ignored it as you and Sans drew closer to the lit room. You felt Sans grab your shoulder as you attempted to step into the light.

He shook his head and pulled you back a small pace. He wanted to keep you safe, you felt Gaster in the back of your mind, trying to drag you back as well. You gave in as you stepped away and watched with piercing eyes on his back.

He disappeared into the doorway, you watched as nothing happened. The silence was heavy, as you tried to take a step. Something stopped you as you felt something strange around your ankle. You tugged, finally looking down.

Green?

You choked as it harshly pulled you down, you smacked against the tile. Your own voiced crooned in your head at the familiar sensation as you were dragged. You fought, kicking, even resorting to claw at the vines as they pulled you away.

Your teeth gnashed in your mouth as you were lifted upside down from the floor. You caught sight of a very pissed off Gaster worrying from the side lines, you looked away before he could catch your eyes.

You were ashamed of what you were thinking of to fix this, you saw vines crawling towards the door Sans had entered, you could hear Sans scolding Frisk. You tried to gain attention, banging on the walls with your fists as the vines slithered up your body, you couldn’t move your arms anymore, so you settled for banging you head against the wall now.

You could hear Gaster yelling that you were hurting yourself, to which you simply replied that ‘brain cells be damned.’ You whipped your head around and struggled as the vines wrapped around your neck, squeezing you tightly.

A voice hissed at you, you could hear it behind you, the venom of the words wasn’t even what shocked you, it was the voice. You recognized it, you didn’t know where from. “Stop struggling you idiot!” You felt dark spots dance in front of your vision as you still fought back.

You would do it, you heard a yell as Sans finally raced out of the room. Frisk was on his heels, they stopped as they looked up in fear. They shook and clung to Sans as he cursed and tried to throw magic at the being that was slowly draining the life out of your lungs.

Your eyes darted back in forth, your forehead was bleeding and you were slipping out of reality from oxygen deprivation. You let the darkness take over, your captor didn’t even flinch as the cackling energy dug into the vines on your neck, struggling to pull them away. In fact they held tighter.

You caught Sans eyes, you felt desperation as your lungs burned, this was familiar, too familiar, you didn’t like it. You wanted it to stop, to just stop. Sans’ pupils disappeared as he realized what was happening, your eyes were starting to roll into the back of your head.

You continued to fight it, your struggling had weakened however. The vines didn’t let up, instead taking advantage of the weakness and squeezing even tighter. You felt as if the blood drained from your limbs and head as you felt your skin go pale, even the remaining darkness draining away.

You coughed as you tried to breath through your mouth, gaining a mouthful of blood down your throat. You tried to kick the vines as you saw blue attacks flying once more and heard a cackle, you couldn’t process much anymore as you suffered through the light headedness and the agony. Your lungs screamed for oxygen that you weren’t able to give.

You couldn’t even intimidate them as you tried to growl again, it stayed in your sore and quickly bruising throat. You were starting to go completely unconscious, you managed to keep your eyes straight and in your head as you looked at Gaster pleadingly.

He reached for you, but he couldn’t touch anything in the environment except you, he reached out a hand to cup your cheek, her rubbed the tears that had escaped your eyes as you struggled for air. He looked so depressed as he tried his best to make you feel better.

You body slackened, going completely limb as your eyes rolled completely into the back of your head, nothing was visible except the whites as your eyes as you let out a struggling whine before passing out.

It hurt, you remembered, it hurt.


	25. Feeling Numb

You were just a child, you had taken a tumble done the chasm of Mt. Ebott, into the tender care of two scientists. Dad, his name was Dr. Denoh, he loved the piano and writing, and Uncle Gaster, who liked taking walks with you.

You grinned as you ran through the snowy terrain, it was so pretty as you scaled small snow hills. You kicked up some snow, giggling as it powdered your face in a plume of glittery white. You heard Dad calling out to you, it was lunch.

You smiled and started to run to the house, the snow and ice held up your light weight, until it didn’t. You felt the ground crumble beneath you, your feet dropping into your body into a free fall. You couldn’t process for a moment as you fell into a black crack in the earth. You finally unfroze as you tumbled through the air and screamed.

You heard Dad calling out to you worriedly, you finally hit the ground and you screamed louder. You felt numb as you looked around, your body was tingling and shaking, red, stinging, burning, it was pure torture to breathe and move.

You felt something grab your hand and hold it closer to them as you struggled to face them, you saw the familiar chasms of a familiar skeletal doctor. You whimpered as he brushed his hands against your limbs with a feather light tough, he looked over your small form until his eyes came to rest on your abdomen.

You thought it was weird as all the color drained from his face and his pupils almost shrunk into disappearance. He quickly pressed his hands against your stomach, causing a cry to rip from your throat. You looked down and went pale yourself.

It was as if you were able to comprehend it once you saw it as the pain hit you full force, a metal shard, like a fence post, was straight through your lower abdomen. You cried out as Gaster looked around the wound desperately, he cooed at you, telling you to hang on as he used magic to pull you up and off the blood stained and rusted metal.

You whined and started to cry as he cradled your small form. “It hurts, it hurts, Uncle Gaz.” He cooed at you, petting your hair down and whispering how everything would be alright, to just hang on for a little while.

Your eyes slipped closed as you clung to Gaster, your knuckles turning white from how tightly clenched they were to Gaster’s black robe. You felt the stomach turning sensation of Gaster’s teleportation as you panted, everything was in pain and it stung to breath, as if something were holding you back from taking in a deep breath, you back was hurting a lot too.

You felt Gaster place you down on the bed gently as a soft groan left your lips as you heard the light footsteps of Dad rush in as he kneeled beside you, you couldn’t understand a word they said as you balanced on the edge, falling in and out of consciousness.

You fell asleep soon after wards as you heard Dad calling out for you to hang on. You did, you really did, your purple soul PERESERVING through the agony for their sake, for your will to stay with your family.

You did persevere, as you got sick, your injury got infected as you grew worse, weaker by each passing day. You still clung on, even though the medicine in the Underground couldn’t help you. You were doomed, yet you still wanted to hang on. 

You couldn’t do that forever though.

Soon enough you did die, your soul separating from your body and breaking into little pieces. Someone didn’t let you go however, he picked up the pieces, he didn’t want you to leave. He had an idea.

It was an idea that drove his best friend and colleague away, he wished to deal with his grief in the normal way. He didn’t agree with Denoh. That didn’t deter the scientist as he found a boss monster who was willing to give their soul.

He got it and merged it with your soul, your bright violet soul turn a dark ominous black purple. It cackled with magic and DETERMINATION. It was disturbing, but it seemed to work as he forced the soul back into your body.

You still weren’t waking up, however your body was no unstable, your skin began to melt, and you would sometimes let out a cry of pain. Denoh was in hysterics, he didn’t know what to do, injecting Determination would make it worse.

He tried something else, he injected pure magic energy into your soul. He was scared, but he needed this to work. He missed you, he missed his daughter, he felt guilty, he wanted to give back the life he took.

It worked, you did get better, you weren’t the same. You wouldn’t respond, but you were breathing. A dark, midnight black, substance filled in the gaps of your skin, replacing it. Magic was infused fully with your soul and physical being. Denoh marveled at it for only a moment. You were more important than some experiment.

Denoh got more and more worried as you still breathed, but didn’t move. He continued to hold your hand, he was close to giving up hope, you could feel it, you didn’t like it and you twitched.

You opened your eyes.  
~

You opened your eyes again, closing them quickly to the pain in your head. Your skull felt like it was stuffed full of cotton as you released you were bound on the floor. No one bothered to cover your mouth as you growled, immediately regretting it as you felt your head grinding into itself.

You heard a gasp and a hand on your back. You forced your eyes back open into small slits as you looked around. Dark, cold, you didn’t like it. You quickly shot backwards as you sight adjusted, cage, no, bad, pain, hurt, needles, cold.

Numb,

So numb.

You shuddered as you looked around, you saw Sans, he looked relieved and very pissed off as he looked at your bound form, and your neck. He held you checking over your body for any other injuries as you twitched uncontrollably.

You couldn’t understand Sans, you were too shaken up.

Numb.


	26. DETERMINED

You finally regained control of yourself as you looked around, curling yourself further away from the front of the cage out of habit, Sans places himself protectively in front of you, as you jump at a creak in the room.

“Are you alright? Echo? (Y/N)?” You snap back and shake your head, you couldn’t move your limbs, but you did throw yourself into the boney male’s arms. He patted your head comfortingly as Gaster rubbed your back. “What’s wrong?”

You don’t answer, shaking your head again as you bury your head into his clavicle, he doesn’t ask again as he just holds you in his free arms. You were glad he did, you had no clue whether or not you couldn’t stop yourself from throwing your body at the bars over and over again. Like you had in the past.

You shivered as the door opened, you looked and saw green vines slithering through the door. “Look at you all pathetic, just like the first time you were here right?” The flower cackled as you stared at him. You almost died at the hands of a flower? You felt even more pathetic now. “Are you still scared? I’m really a lucky monster huh? That skeleton told me all about you, I can’t believe I never found you! It’s that idiot human’s fault. Oh, well.”

He grinned maniacally, “Make up for lost time, right?” You heard the cage door open as you finally snapped. You growled a bit as the vine drew closer, you scratch the metal on the ground. You growled louder as you were grabbed and dragged.

You were trying so hard, so hard to stay in your mind, but as soon as your hand left Sans, you lost it. As soon as those vines wrapped around your lungs and snuck beneath your scarf you,

Screamed.

Biting down on the vines as your magic exploded, ripping your bindings apart as you grabbed any vine you could reach, ripping, tearing, hurting, and breaking. You clawed the flower, anger fueling your every movement, fear, memories.

Stop,

Stop

Stop

Stop

STop

STOP

STOP

STOP   
You couldn’t do it, you couldn’t handle it, you were so tired. It hurt really bad, you couldn’t stop yourself, until your felt arms around your waist. A hand on the plate screwed into your wrist, easing the pain slightly, not that you noticed at first. Blue energy swayed around you, holding your legs still as they tried to kick out, until you went limp in his arms.

Sans.

You probably disgusted him now, you were a demon, hateful, killing, and unremorseful. You just laid in his arms as you waited for him to push you away, but he didn’t, he instead held you tighter, whispering soft words in your ear, calming down your harsh breathing. Wiping away the blood that fell in beads from your now closed lips.

You wanted to cry, but you couldn’t, the flower had disappeared, but you still needed to get Frisk, to save them. You struggled to your feet with Sans help, and you heavily leaned on his as you both walked out of the room.

“So, you’ve been here before.” You nodded, “Did you know you had a file?” You look down, you know what’s probably in there, your kill count, your records, your history. Everything they stole from Denoh, everything. All on a silver platter, all your flaws, all your sins. “It’s not your fault, but I hope you know that I want to slaughter everyone who did that to you. You didn’t deserve this.”

You looked away, your neck still unable to hold your head up as you slump. You were disgusted with yourself, why did he have to be so nice to scum like you. “Ya know what (Y/N)?” You don’t answer. “I’m glad you’re alive, I would’ve missed my best friend.”

Your eyes burn as you remember when you were younger, you and Sans were good friends. He always would play with you, show you his cool magic, you always wanted to use magic like it. Now you did, and you regretted everything done with it. You thought that wish of your younger self was stupid now.

You felt like your heart was going to pound out of your chest. You put your head on his shoulder and held on to him. You finally opened your mouth, your voice croaking out as the metal creaked beneath your blood stained scarf.

“I’m sorry.” You felt a hand in your hair, and another on your back. You curled into the warmth, you were so cold.

“It’s okay, now, how about your crazy ass breaks us out of here?” You take in his grin and give a smile of your own. You nod as you part from him, a new fire in your eyes as you magic shoots out beneath you.

You were DETERMINED.


	27. Those Gates

You grin underneath your stained scarf and crack your knuckles with a renewed energy as Sans backs you up, blue magic glowing dangerously behind him and in his eyes. You brought your foot up and forward as the door caved into your touch, flying out of its hinges easily from the energy you forced onto the metal.

It was strong, but not strong enough.

You sauntered in, your hands in your pockets and your shoulder pushed back. Your eyes brows arched dramatically to give a show of your cocky expression, with showing the closed mouth smirk on your lips. Until you threw your scarf down and shed your jacket.

The metal piece screwed into your wrist shone brightly, now defining you in a completely different way than it used to. You took another step, seeing the flower holding Frisk threatening, tightening as you came closer.

His demonic expression falter, revealing his terror. “W-what are you doing?! Stay back!” You smirked and tilted your head, finally giving a full wide grin as you shredded the metal parts to finally give some words of your own real life as the three others stared in shock and slight horror. Each for a different reason.

“Why the hell would I do that? This has been a moment, I have been dying to see for a longgg time. You god damn daisy.” You raised a hand as magic formed, giving you long and terrifying claws to match your alarmingly sharp and let it be said, very bloody, teeth.

You dropped the hand though, “I say, you let Frisk go, and maybe, we all forget about this little, incident. Until you decide to fuck with me again. Then you’re dead. I will rip your into some many tiny pieces not even a particle of any atom in your body will remain to be avenged.”

The flower threw Frisk down as a blue aura grabbed them and immediately tossed them into the safety of Sans’ arms. You motion for Sans to flee as he regretfully listens and runs with Frisk.

Your limbs are pulled apart by green vines as you still smile smugly. “How about I keep you instead then, you can be my little puppet!” He laughed insanely as the vines wrapped around your body and you began to resemble a marionette on the strings.

You tried to claw at his vines, but it didn’t work, you hadn’t really thought this far before charging in. Pretty stupid, but why didn’t you feel scared? Maybe it was simply because you don’t remember death being all that bad.

Suddenly the vines go limp as you hear a voice. “Azzy!” You turn your head to see a familiar figure, but it wasn’t them.

It looked like Frisk, but this figure was taller, a bit older, donning a green and yellow sweater instead of Frisk’s blue and purple one. It suddenly hit you as you tensed, recognizing the crimson irises that were exposed from the short brown bangs on their head.

“It’s enough Azzy, it’s done.” You feel confused as the vines fall, and the flower looks like it’s about to cry. You watch the flower carefully as tears began to fall as he hiccups and begins to bawl hysterically.

“Chara? Chara! Is it really you?” You see the figure nod as you step aside and the brunette takes your place, putting a hand on the flower’s cheek. You blink and all of the sudden there a boy, who wears a similar sweater and a resemblance to the Queen and King Asgore.

Prince Asriel.

He cries as he envelopes the taller human child into a hug as you watch a small smile stretching across your face. Your eyes soften as you observe the heart wrenching reunion. “I don’t want to fade away! I don’t want to be alone!”

Chara holds out a hand to the goat child. “Then don’t be, c’mon. We need to go home now, we’re done here Azzy. It’s time to leave now. The game’s over, it’s time to end it for real now.”

The male takes the humans hand as they both turn to you, giving giant grins before running off as their forms fade away, into light. Hand in hand. Tears form in your own eyes as the light fades.

You never got to see that gate. You never got to move on, even for the small time you could have. You shake your head. That was okay. You had a purpose on this physical world for now. You couldn’t leave it behind. Not yet.

You turned your back on the small piece of residual light. It wasn’t your time yet, you crossing through that gate was an accident the first time. You weren’t going to make that mistake again. You walked out of that door, still injured from before, but otherwise unscathed.

You saw Sans and Frisk in the distance as you felt the shocks begin to run through you, a warning. You glared. “It’s about time I be free, isn’t it?” You felt a hand on your back and you knew it was time for you to be free.

You opened your mouth, grabbing the grate and yanking it out, throwing the discarded, melting metal on the ground and stomping on it with your heeled boot. Tears started to flood your eyes as you then dug your hand into the skin of your wrist and ripped that piece of shit out too.

You were done with this. You wanted to be free, now you finally were.

“Hey (Y/N)!” You turned to look at the two. They grinned at you as you shoved your hands back in your pockets and shut your mouth. You would heal, but for now you would check on them. “You almost done there?”

You smiled and nodded, walking over. Wobbling slightly, You panted through your nose as you felt like you were being weighted down. You snuck a glance at your arm, which was heavily bleeding. Before your eyes shut and you passed out without warning.


	28. Epilogue

You lifted your head and closed your eyes, feeling the warm touch of the sun on your face. You smiled, your sharp teeth glinting in the light of the setting sun. You took a peek at the kid beside you, they looked up and gave you a wink, before returning to their mother’s side.

They really were such a weird kid, you didn’t deny that. You heard that they actually flirted with Toriel after calling her mother. That was one part funny, other part, disturbing. You had to wonder who the hell raised that kid.

You turned on your heel just as you saw Sans walking up to you. “Strange isn’t it?”

You smiled again. “You know, it never looks the same every time. Maybe its because I always snuck out to peek at it at different times.” Sans grinned wider and elbowed you.

“Well, no more. We’re going to be seeing this every morning, every dusk.” You smiled and put an arm on the shorter skeleton’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” You ran a hand through your messy hair, causing your magic to automatically wrap it into a loose braid. Your bandaged wrist scratched your cheek, but you paid it no heed.

You didn’t regret almost killing yourself to get it off. It was the last thing that tied you to your death. You felt so much joy that you were rid of it. You were surprised as Sans grabbed your wrist, staring at the red tinged cloth intensely. Before placing his teeth on it.

You pulled it away quickly, a blush rapidly forming over your normally neutral expression. You coughed into your hand to try and will it away. You felt Sans grab your free hand as it was your que to leave the mountain. Which you did. With Sans gently tugging you along.

You gave him a quizzing eyebrow raise as he pulled your off the trail. You were about to question him when teeth against your lips silenced you. “Just enjoy the quiet, I was so afraid you were going to leave me. Now I can do something about showing you how glad I am you’re here.”

You just closed your eyes and melted into the kiss. Wrapping your arms around his shoulder bones. Usually you really hated PDA. Or any type of lovey dovey bullshit, but…

As you pulled him closer to you threw those thoughts away. When did you ever let someone tell you what to do?


End file.
